Rose et le Docteur
by DoctorLoveRose
Summary: Et si la rencontre entre Rose Tyler et le Docteur s'était passée autrement ? Rose Tyler est une jeune londonienne de 19 ans qui travaille dans une boutique de vêtements. Un mystérieux vaisseau apparaît dans un parc de Londres, semant la panique dans toute l'Angleterre. Y a-t-il encore un espoir pour sauver la Terre ? C'était sans compter sur cet homme brillant et sa boite bleue...
1. Prologue

Rose et le Docteur

**Résumé : **Et si la rencontre entre Rose Tyler et le Docteur s'était passée différemment ?

Rose Tyler est une jeune londonienne de 19 ans qui travaille dans une boutique de vêtements. Un mystérieux vaisseau apparaît soudainement dans un parc de Londres, semant la panique dans toute l'Angleterre. Y a-t-il encore un espoir pour sauver la Terre ? C'était sans compter sur cet homme étrange et brillant qui va sauver Rose avec sa boîte bleue et accepter l'appel au secours des Terriens…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Doctor Who ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne les reprends que pour le plaisir.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est ma toute première fic', alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je suis amateur, alors soyez indulgents ! Je voudrais préciser que le Docteur est sous sa neuvième forme, et qu'il connait déjà le Capitaine Jack Harkness (ils se sont rencontrés dans une ancienne aventure que je ne cite pas). Jack est déjà chef de Torchwood, avec Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Pete Tyler (qui est toujours en vie) et Mickey Smith (dans cette fic', il n'est pas du tout peureux !). Mais je ne vais pas tout vous raconter ! Pour bien comprendre, je vous conseille d'avoir déjà vu les saisons 1 et 2 de Torchwood, ainsi que la saison 1 et peut-être aussi 2 de Doctor Who. J'espère que vous me laisserez quelques reviews, j'en aurai bien besoin pour m'améliorer !

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

_**Prologue**_

_**Au-dessus de la Terre, en plein espace, an 2046.**_

Le Docteur. Cet homme, ou plutôt Seigneur du Temps, si complexe, si brillant. Un homme qui ne regarde jamais derrière lui. Il est là, et quelques instants plus tard, lui et sa boite bleue, le Tardis, disparaissent. Cet homme, qui ne voulait plus penser au passé, qui voulait se reconcentrer sur l'avenir. Et voilà qu'il se retrouve face à dix Dalek…

-Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! hurla le Docteur.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient quasi inexistants, il portait une veste en cuir noir qui le faisait ressembler à un chanteur de rock, et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Le Docteur était dans une colère noire…

-ET COMMENT COMPTEZ-VOUS NOUS EN EMPÊCHER ? demanda la machine en métal qui apparaissait sur la console du Tardis.

Le Dalek, extra-terrestre qui ressemblait, étrangement, à une salière, fixait l'homme de son œil en métal, son bras en forme de ventouse dirigé vers lui.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir ! ajouta le Docteur.

-NOUS POUVONS FAIRE CE QU'IL NOUS PLAÎT ! VOUS N'ÊTES PAS EN POSITION DE NEGOCIATION ! lui répondit un autre Dalek. SINON NOUS DEVRONS VOUS EXTERMINER !

-EXTERMINER ! EXTERMINER ! scandèrent tous les autres.

_Effectivement_, pensa le Docteur. Il n'était pas en position de négocier. Il était resté loin du vaisseau Dalek, de peur que leur missile puisse l'atteindre, et s'il se matérialisait directement chez eux, il ne pourrait pas sortir et les commandes d'autodestruction étaient justes à côté des Daleks.

Il enrageait. Il avait l'impression que ses cœurs allaient exploser. Ils étaient revenus ! Les Daleks, les pires monstres de la Création toute entière, le défiaient à nouveau ! Il se rappela avec angoisse le début de leur rencontre.

_**FLASH BACK:**_

_**Il venait juste d'arriver sur la planète Barcelone pour visiter cette planète qu'il adorait, il allait ouvrir les portes du Tardis, lorsqu'un bip sonore retentit derrière lui. **_

_**Il se retourna d'un bond.**_

_**-Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton exaspéré en s'approchant de la console du Tardis.**_

_**Un point rouge apparaissait sur l'écran de contrôle. Lorsqu'il comprit ce que cela signifiait, il lança un nouveau « Quoi ?! » en portant la main à ses cœurs.**_

_**-C'est impossible ! cria-t-il à son vaisseau. Ils…**_

_**Le Tardis était clairement en train de lui faire comprendre qu'un vaisseau Dalek stationnait au-dessus de la Planète Terre, en l'an 2046.**_

_**-Tu dois certainement te tromper, mon Tardis ! C'est littéralement impossible qu'ils soient encore en vie !**_

_**L'écran de contrôle lui montra un petit satellite qu'il avait lui-même placé sur son vaisseau pour repérer toute trace des Daleks, au cas où.**_

_**-Très bien, capitula-t-il. Tu as raison, c'est moi qui ai posé ce machin, alors… Allons-y !**_

_**Le Tardis disparut de la planète Barcelone en quelques secondes, et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard. Dans l'espace. Et, lorsqu'il vit un énorme vaisseau noir sur son radar, il se sentit défaillir. Il reconnaissait très bien ce genre de vaisseau. Entièrement noir, il ne lui laissait aucun doute. Il appartenait à des Daleks. Ils étaient revenus. Ses pires ennemis, ceux qui étaient en partie responsable de la disparition de sa planète, ceux qu'il n'avait pas hésité à tuer et exterminer pour sauver l'Univers. A cause d'eux, il avait détruit tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Et maintenant, il était le dernier. Le dernier de son espèce.**_

_**Alors, les voir ici, dans l'espace, juste au-dessus de sa planète préférée, la Terre, c'en était beaucoup trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. La colère s'empara de lui, pendant que le Tardis établissait la communication avec les Daleks.**_

_**Et lorsque son visage, empli de rage, de colère, et en même temps de désespoir, apparut devant les Daleks, il nota avec une pointe de satisfaction qu'ils n'avaient pas pu résister : ils avaient reculé.**_

_**-Que faîtes-vous ici ? gronda-t-il en notant qu'ils étaient dix dans la salle des commandes du vaisseau.**_

_**-VOUS NOUS AVEZ TROUVE, osa enfin dire un des Daleks après quelques minutes d'hésitation.**_

_**-Je vous retrouverai toujours, Daleks ! hurla-il. Vous m'entendez ?! Je ne vous laisserai plus faire de mal à quiconque !**_

_**-NOUS PENSIONS ÊTRE INVISIBLE, continua le Dalek. NOUS AVIONS UNE PROTECTION. **_

_**-Vous pensiez très mal, dans ce cas ! J'ai placé un dispositif très spécial sur le Tardis. Alors, je vous trouverai toujours ! Maintenant, je vais répéter ma question : QUE FAITES VOUS LA ?**_

_**-VOUS SEMBLEZ SI SEUL, dit soudain un autre Dalek en s'approchant jusqu'à prendre tout l'écran. LA SOLITUDE EMPLIT VOTRE CŒUR, AINSI QUE LA COLERE !**_

_**-Je ne vous permets pas ! fulmina-t-il.**_

_**-VOUS AVEZ BESOIN DE QUELQU'UN A VOS CÔTES, continua-t-il pourtant. **_

_**-C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, les railla-t-il, mais j'allais très bien, jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. Quels sont vos intentions ?**_

_**-POURQUOI SOMMES-NOUS PRES DE LA TERRE, D'APRES VOUS ?**_

_**-Vous voulez envahir la planète, c'est ça ?**_

_**-VOUS VOUS DEMANDEZ CERTAINEMENT POURQUOI ?**_

_**-Pas du tout, répondit-il. Je le sais déjà. Rien qu'à l'écran, je peux voir que votre vaisseau est en fin de vie. Si vous allez sur Terre, il ne pourra plus jamais décoller. Mais au final, ce n'est pas important pour vous. Vous aurez une planète entière à votre service.**_

_**-SI VOUS AVEZ DEJA COMPRIS, POURQUOI CONTINUONS-NOUS A PARLER ? demanda un Dalek. EXCUSEZ-NOUS, MAIS NOUS AVONS UNE PLANETE A CONQUERIR ! ADIEU… N'ESSAYEZ PAS DE NOUS RETROUVER, VOUS POURRIEZ LE REGRETTER.**_

_**-Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !**_

Il se reconcentra sur les Daleks. Il décida de tenter une approche un peu plus diplomatique.

-Comment êtes-vous venu ici ? demanda-il.

Il essaya de refreiner la panique qui le gagnait. Si les Daleks se rendaient sur Terre, les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour les Humains. Il _devait_ les arrêter.

-Vous êtes tous morts…continua-t-il.

-NOUS AVONS SURVECU !

-C'est impossible !

-NOUS SOMMES PARTIS PENDANT LA GUERRE DU TEMPS.

-J'ai placé un verrou temporel sur toute la Guerre, vous ne pouvez pas en sortir !

-IL Y AVAIT UNE FAILLE ! UN SEUL PETIT MOMENT DE LA GUERRE, L'ESPACE DE QUELQUES MINUTES, UNE SIMPLE PETITE FAILLE, ET NOUS AVONS PU REVENIR !

-Combien êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en s'empêchant de trembler : il avait fait une erreur !

-SEULEMENT DIX. MAIS NOUS REMEDRONS A CE PROBLEME ! IL FAUT SIMPLEMENT APPRENDRE A EVOLUER POUR SURVIVRE ! ADIEU MAINTENANT!

Le Dalek disparut de l'écran et il put les voir se préparer au décollage avant qu'un des Dalek coupe la communication. Ils allaient partir. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire.

Il devait absolument atteindre les commandes d'autodestruction du vaisseau ! Il s'approcha de la console et activa son Tardis. Quelques minutes plus tard, il réapparaissait en plein milieu de la salle des commandes du vaisseau Dalek.

-Que la chance soit avec moi… murmura-t-il à son cher vaisseau, désespéré.

Avant même qu'ils puissent réagir, il sortit en courant du Tardis en se jetant sur le bouton d'autodestruction. Les Daleks se rendirent soudain compte qu'un intrus se dirigeait en courant vers leur bouton de survie.

« EXTERMINER ! EXTERMINER ! » scanda un Dalek en dirigeant son bras métallique en direction du Docteur.

Celui-ci tenta tant bien que mal d'éviter le jet mortel en faisant une pirouette mal contrôlée. Il allait appuyer sur le bouton lorsque le vaisseau commença à se dématérialiser, le faisant tomber au sol. _Non !_ pensa-t-il. Le vaisseau Dalek fonctionnait comme son Tardis. Il allait réapparaître sur Terre !

Un autre jet mortel fonça sur lui, et il dut battre en retraite. Au moment où il entra dans le Tardis, un jet lui frôla l'épaule et il se jeta en hurlant dans son vaisseau. Il ferma les portes en s'écroulant parterre, gémissant de douleur.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Pas maintenant ! Il devait poursuivre les Daleks !

Il réussit tant bien que mal à enfouir la douleur dans son organisme si particulier et se leva en gémissant. Il pouvait oublier la douleur. Pour l'instant. Juste le temps de régler le problème des Daleks, ces monstres sans émotions ni pitié ! Il savait bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à cause du rayon des Daleks, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il tenta d'oublier ce qui s'était passé et il s'approchait de la console du Tardis lorsque des étincelles sortirent des commandes.

-Non, non, non, non ! cria-t-il en abaissant des leviers.

Le vaisseau Dalek se dématérialisait sans lui ! Ils n'étaient vraiment pas idiots, finalement ! Il n'y avait qu'une solution ! Tenter de les suivre dans le Vortex du Temps ! Il actionna des manettes, appuya sur des boutons en faisant tout le tour de la commande du Tardis, pour finalement se retrouver parterre lorsqu'une embardée lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Au bout de beaucoup d'explosions et d'étincelles, le Tardis parvint enfin à sortir du Vortex du Temps et se retrouva dans le ciel de Londres. Le Docteur se releva et consulta son écran de contrôle. Il ne savait pas encore à quelle époque il était, mais le vaisseau Dalek avait disparu. Le Tardis était plus puissant. Il était sûr d'être arrivé avant eux. Maintenant, il devait rester sur Terre jusqu'à ce que le vaisseau Dalek se matérialise sur Londres.

Tout à coup, il se rendit compte que le Tardis continuait à faire des étincelles ! Se balader avec un autre vaisseau dans le Vortex du Temps l'avait endommagé ! Une nouvelle secousse propulsa le Tardis vers le sol ! Il consulta la caméra de dehors : il allait s'écraser dans une rue, en plein sur une jeune femme blonde !

**Note de l'auteur** : J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Je voudrais ajouter que vous avez surement deviné qui est la jeune femme blonde !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre

Note de l'auteur : Voici le premier chapitre ! Il y en aura une dizaine ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai réécrit le dernier paragraphe du prologue, pour vous remettre en tête l'histoire, au cas où ! Je voudrais remercier Rikurt36, Hatake-kun et Toffeeness pour leurs reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

_Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre..._

_**Tout à coup, il se rendit compte que le Tardis continuait à faire des étincelles ! Se balader avec un autre vaisseau dans le Vortex du Temps l'avait endommagé ! Une nouvelle secousse propulsa le Tardis vers le sol ! Il consulta la caméra de dehors : il allait s'écraser dans une rue, en plein sur une jeune femme blonde !**_

-Rose, réveille-toi ! Tu vas être en retard !

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds ouvrit ses yeux couleurs chocolats et se leva d'un bond.

- J'arrive tout de suite ! répondit-elle à sa mère, Jacqueline (ou Jackie) qui l'appelait depuis la cuisine.

Rose Tyler s'habilla à la vitesse de l'éclair en lançant un regard à l'heure. _8h00_ ! Elle commençait le boulot à _9h00 _! Elle peigna ses cheveux blonds à la va-vite et sortit de sa chambre en courant.

-Tu as intérêt à acheter un réveil qui sonne quand on le lui demande ! la prévint sa mère, une femme d'un peu moins de cinquante ans, aux cheveux également blonds, lorsque Rose débarqua dans la cuisine.

Elle l'embrassa avant d'ajouter :

-Si tu perds ton travail, en trouver un autre sera trop compliqué !

-Oui maman, j'y penserai ! De toute façon, je n'aime pas ce travail ! Je préférerai être avec papa ! Lui, il fait quelque chose d'intéressant !

-Se mettre en danger n'est pas intéressant pour une jeune fille de 19 ans, Rose ! Et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

-Au moins, lui, il sert à quelque chose ! Moi, je ne fais que trier des vêtements dans une boutique où il n'y a plus aucun client !

-Et au moins, toi, tu as un boulot ! Estime-toi heureuse, Rose !

-Je ne gagne quasiment plus rien !

-Tu vas finir par être en retard ! s'exclama sa mère en stoppant la conversation d'un signe de la main.

-Tu as raison, s'excusa Rose. Je n'ai ai pas à me plaindre… A tout à l'heure, maman !

-Mange quelque chose, ma chérie ! proposa Jackie en lui désignant la boîte de céréales qu'elle avait dans les mains.

-Pas le temps, désolé ! répondit Rose en enfilant son manteau et en prenant son sac.

-Sois prudente, Rose !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Salut !

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de l'appartement situé à l'est de Londres claquait. Rose dut marcher jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche de chez elle. Les wagons étaient quasiment vides. Elle écouta de la musique avec son téléphone, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, espérant qu'elle n'arriverait pas en retard. Lorsqu'elle descendit du métro les rues du centre-ville de Londres étaient désertes. Seules quelques personnes se rendaient surement à leur travail, comme elle.

Elle évita tout bonnement le parc qui se trouvait non loin de là et s'engagea dans une petite rue qui menait à la boutique de vêtements où elle travaillait, même si la plupart du temps, aucun client ne pointait le bout de son nez. Rose passait tout le temps dans cette petite rue pour être sûre de ne croiser personne.

Mais ce jour-là, ses certitudes disparurent lorsqu'un groupe de militaires de Unit armés jusqu'aux dents la rejoignirent sur le trottoir sans qu'elle est le temps de les éviter.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle ! l'interpella le militaire apparemment le plus gradé.

Elle le salua sans parler.

- Je peux savoir où vous allez ? lui demanda-t-il. Chez vous ?

-Non, non, pas du tout ! s'exclama Rose. Je n'habite pas au centre-ville, je vais seulement travailler !

Le regard du militaire se fixa sur elle, cherchant à savoir si elle disait la vérité, et il demanda :

-Vous habitez où ?

-Dans le Secteur Est ! répondit-elle. C'est un quartier tranquille.

-Pour l'instant, murmura le soldat, mais Rose l'entendit très bien et un frisson la parcourut. J'espère que vous avez votre carte d'identité ?

-Je suis Rose Tyler, déclara-t-elle.

Un soldat prit une feuille et l'observa quelques instants avant de dire à son chef :

-Rose Tyler est domiciliée dans le quartier Est, chef…

-Mais qui nous dit qu'elle est vraiment Rose Tyler ?

-Je peux vous montrer ma carte d'identité, si vous voulez, proposa Rose.

Elle fouilla dans son sac avant de relever la tête.

-Ou peut-être pas, murmura-t-elle en palissant. J'ai été contrôlée hier soir devant chez moi, et j'ai laissé ma carte d'identité dans ma chambre… Quelle idiote !

Le militaire esquissa un sourire avant de lancer à ses hommes.

- Emmenez-là !

-Quoi ? s'exclama Rose, qui commençait à paniquer. Mais je vous dis que je n'habite pas ici !

-Vous avez enfreint la règle 6 de notre loi ! _Toute personne ne possédant pas sa carte d'identité devra être immédiatement emmenée au Vaisseau pour délit grave !_

-C'est n'importe quoi ! cria Rose en reculant lorsque deux soldats s'approchèrent.

-Ne manifestez pas de refus d'obtempérer, ou nous devrons utiliser des moyens plus radicaux !

-Vous parlez comme des robots ! Comment pouvez-vous travailler pour _eux_ ?

-Nous n'avons pas à vous répondre, _humaine _!

-Et vous êtes quoi, vous, alors !

-Nous sommes à _leur _service ! Et les humains n'ont pas de place sur cette planète !

La réponse du soldat la pétrifia sur place. Elle devait partir. Tout de suite. Tant pis pour son boulot.

-Venez avec nous !

- Jamais ! répondit Rose.

Elle se retourna et s'enfuit en courant. Elle allait tourner à l'angle de la rue lorsqu'un déclic l'arrêta.

-Si vous faites un pas de plus… la menaça le chef des militaires qui pointait une arme sur elle.

Rose, le dos tourné, esquissa un sourire. Elle était terrifiée, mais ce n'était pas fini. Pas encore. Elle ne pouvait pas les suivre. Elle n'en reviendrait jamais. Elle le savait depuis que ses amis, et certains membres de sa famille, avaient été emmenés. Et n'étaient jamais revenus. Elle se rappela soudain comment tout avait commencé, un mois plus tôt.

_**FLASH BACK :**_

_**Elle marchait tranquillement dans la rue bordant un parc de Londres avec son sac à main. Ses cheveux blonds mis-longs flottaient au vent de cette fin de journée. Le soleil se couchait lentement, apportant une brise froide qui la faisait frissonner. Une sonnerie retentit et elle décrocha son téléphone en le portant à son oreille.**_

_**- Allo ? Salut, Mickey ! Tu es avec mon père ? Oh, vous travaillez. Quoi ? Ma mère veut savoir où je suis ? Oui, je sais, mais j'ai été retenu au boulot ! Dis-lui de ne pas s'inquiéter et d'arrêter de faire la mère poule ! De toute façon, je suis sur le chemin du re… **_

_**Soudain, un tremblement de terre lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle poussa un cri avant de se retrouver couchée sur le goudron du trottoir, tremblante, le téléphone toujours à la main. Mickey hurlait au téléphone en demandant ce qui se passait.**_

_**-Il y a eut un tremblement de terre ! Quoi ? Tu n'as rien senti ? C'est étrange… murmura-t-elle.**_

_**La jeune femme se releva tant bien que mal tandis que les autres londoniens présents dans la rue poussaient des cris de stupeur !**_

_**Elle faillit crier à son tour, mais elle se retint en serrant son téléphone dans sa main.**_

_**-Mickey ? demanda-t-elle en tremblant. C'est totalement impossible ! Un vaisseau vient d'apparaître dans le parc ! Non, je te jure ! Totalement noir !**_

A ce souvenir, Rose tressaillit. Depuis ce jour, l'Angleterre était bien en mal en point. Les militaires de Unit étaient tous entrés dans ce vaisseau, comme appelés par une force étrangère, et lorsqu'ils étaient ressortis, ils avaient emmené tous les londoniens du centre-ville et du Secteur Ouest de la ville à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Personne n'était jamais revenu. Seul le Secteur Est était en sécurité. Pour l'instant. Le Premier Ministre était coincé à Cardiff et ne savait plus quoi faire. Personne ne pouvait les aider. L'armée ne lui obéissait plus.

Alors sa mère, Jackie, et son père, Pete, ne s'en remettraient pas si leur fille ne rentrait pas. Et ses soldats, elle ne pouvait pas les raisonner. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'_ils _leur avaient fait, mais ça avait l'air puissant. On aurait dit qu'ils ne prenaient pas pour des humains. Est-ce que les _Daleks_ou les _Machines de Métal_ comme elle les appelait, comptaient envahir la Terre ? Personne n'en avait la moindre idée. Personne ne savait qui ils étaient.

* * *

-Retournez-vous ! demanda le militaire, la faisant revenir à la réalité.

-Très bien, dit-elle.

Elle n'aimait pas ça. Pas ça du tout. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se retourna d'un bond, une arme noire à la main, pointée sur le chef de la patrouille de Unit.

-Lâchez ça ! lui conseilla vivement le militaire en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vraiment ? C'est vous qui allez lâcher vos armes ! Finalement, Mickey et papa avaient raison ! Une arme n'était pas de trop dans mon sac à main…

-Vous croyez vraiment que vous nous faites peur ? demanda le militaire. On tirera dans tous les cas…

-Je sais ! avoua Rose. Je voulais juste gagner un peu de temps !

Sur ces paroles, elle disparut à l'angle de la rue. Elle courut à en perdre haleine, consciente qu'ils allaient finir par la rattraper et même la tuer si elle ne partait pas très vite. Des coups de feu retentirent derrière elle, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Soudain, elle poussa un cri de frustration.

- Non !

Dans sa précipitation, elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle arrivait dans… un cul de sac. Arme à la main, elle tenta de trouver une échappatoire, mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était prise au piège.

Soudain, un son étrange lui parvint. Elle ne savait pas comment le décrire. On aurait dit une tondeuse à gazon. Un moteur rouillé… Elle leva la tête et crut rêver. Une espèce de boîte bleue allait s'écraser au sol… sur elle ! Elle ferma les yeux tandis que la mort fondait sur elle.

* * *

-Non, non, non, et non ! cria le Docteur quand il vit son Tardis en train de s'écraser sur une jeune femme blonde qui…

Oh non. Il n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait une arme à la main. Il détestait ça. Peut-être qu'il allait la laisser se faire écraser, finalement. Puis il se dit qu'elle avait l'air totalement perdu et eut pitié d'elle.

-D'abord, je la sauve, les questions, après !

Il enclencha les manettes du Tardis, ce qui provoqua de nouvelles étincelles, mais cela ne parut pas le déranger.

-Ah, ça y est ! Je t'adore, mon vaisseau !

Il actionna un dernier levier et le Tardis disparut. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait réapparaître SUR l'humaine. Elle risquait de ne pas apprécier. Tant pis.

Il se matérialisa autour de la jeune femme blonde, qui venait de fermer les yeux en apercevant une boite bleue lui tomber dessus. Lorsque la matérialisation fut finie, le Docteur s'approcha de la jeune femme blonde couchée au sol et prit son pouls. Elle s'était évanouie. Il aurait pu la faire sortir et la laisser dehors, mais quelque chose le retint. Peut-être l'arme… Il prit son sac à main et son arme et s'assit dans un fauteuil en attendant son réveil, non sans avoir à nouveau consulté le Tardis pour trouver le vaisseau Dalek sur Terre. Toujours aucune trace.

* * *

Rose se réveilla soudain et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas morte. Mais elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, mais elle sentait qu'une fumée l'entourait, vu qu'elle toussait. Et si elle avait été emmenée chez les Machines de Métal ?

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et la luminosité de la pièce l'aveugla quelques instants. Elle découvrit enfin l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Le sol ressemblait à une grille en fer, des poutres beiges de forme arrondie et de matière indétectable s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond qui était… très haut, et au milieu de la pièce, un grand centre de contrôle occupait tout l'espace, plein de manettes, de boutons, de leviers, et au milieu de cet entrelacs de commande, une sorte de tube transparent bleu s'élevait jusqu'au plafond. De la fumée et des étincelles sortaient parfois des commandes.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment décrire cet endroit, tellement c'était grandiose. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un décor de cinéma ! L'endroit semblait vide, et elle se demanda comment elle était arrivée ici… Et si elle était dans le vaisseau Dalek ?

Elle voulut se lever, mais elle fut prise de soudaines nausées. Juste avant qu'elle ne s'écroule, deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille pour la retenir. Elle croisa un regard d'un beau bleu si… étrange. Ses yeux couleur azur étaient en même temps si jeunes et si anciens… Son cœur se serrait à sa vue, mais elle ne pouvait détourner le regard. L'homme aux cheveux noirs très courts portait une veste en cuir noire.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en lui lançant un sourire digne de Mickey Mouse.

Elle se sentait si bien, ses yeux chocolat plongés dans ceux de cet homme… Ses yeux bleus, son sourire gamin et en même temps si charmeur…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Elle se dégagea soudain :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Vous devriez faire attention, répondit-il en la voyant chanceler et s'appuyer contre une poutre. La matérialisation du Tardis sur une humaine peut avoir des effets indésirables… sur l'humaine. En même temps, c'était ça ou vous faire écraser ! Je suis vraiment désolé, mais deux vaisseaux dans un Vortex du Temps, vraiment, ça ne va pas du tout ensemble ! Je ne retenterai jamais l'expérience… Quoique, peut-être pour sauver le monde, ou même l'Univers, et pourquoi pas la Création toute entière tant qu'on y est ! Vous ne trouvez pas que je parle trop ?

Rose acquiesça, bouche-bée devant cet homme qui venait de dire cent mots à la minute.

-C'est un de mes plus grands défauts ! Je parle tout le temps ! Je ne m'arrête jamais ! Vous…

-Stop ! le coupa-t-elle en lâchant la poutre et en s'asseyant sur une marche. Vous parlez beaucoup trop, en effet ! Qui êtes-vous ? Et puis Vortex du Temps, c'est quoi ce truc ?

Il allait répondre quand elle le coupa de la main :

-Non, finalement, ne me dîtes pas. Ça risque d'être beaucoup trop long à expliquer, c'est ça ?

-Un peu, oui, avoua-t-il. Vous allez bien ?

-J'ai encore un peu le tournis, avoua-t-elle.

-Ça va passer ! lui assura-t-il.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Vous n'avez que cette question à la bouche, non ?

-J'ai failli me faire écraser par une boîte bleue et je viens de me retrouver dans cet espèce… d'endroit, avec un homme qui sourit comme Mickey Mouse et qui dit cent mots à la minute ! Alors, oui, je n'ai que cette question à la bouche !

-Mickey Mouse ? Vous m'offusquez !

Rose lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus.

-D'accord, d'accord, capitula-t-il. Je suis le Docteur ! déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Docteur qui ? demanda-t-elle en fixant sa main d'un air songeur.

-Le Docteur !

-Juste le Docteur ?

-Juste le Docteur.

-C'est un nom étrange, tout de même !

-Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

-Je peux vous faire confiance ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas ?

-Les vaisseaux ne me plaisent pas vraiment, et cet endroit ressemble particulièrement à un vaisseau.

Il la regarda d'un air inquiet avant de répondre :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

-Vous répondrez à toutes mes questions ?

-Pas de soucis. Et moi, je peux vous faire confiance ?

Rose parut surprise par cette question, mais elle répondit finalement :

-Oui.

-Parfait !

-Je suis Rose. Rose Tyler.

-Enchanté, Rose Tyler, déclara-t-il en agitant sa main d'un air impatient.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, mais en croisant le sourire du Docteur, elle lui prit la main et se releva. Le visage du Docteur s'illumina encore plus.

-Je me sens nettement mieux, maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle. Alors ?

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Nous sommes dans le Tardis.

-Tardis ?

-Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter-Spatiale !

-C'est un… vaisseau ?

-Exactement ! Mon vaisseau, plus précisément, même si, on va dire, que je l'ai volé ! Enfin, emprunté plutôt ! Mais je comptais le rendre ! Enfin, longue histoire. Un vaisseau qui peut voyager dans le temps et dans l'espace !

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui. Je vous ferais une démonstration, si vous voulez ?

-Bien sûr que je le veux ! rigola-t-elle. Comment je suis arrivé ici ?

-Eh bien, mon vaisseau s'est matérialisé sur vous pour éviter que vous ne vous fassiez écraser.

-Mais la rue est petite !

-Peut-être, répondit-il d'un air mystérieux.

-Et cette boîte bleue ?

-Qulle boîte bleue ?

-Celle qui a failli m'écraser, comme vous dîtes.

-Oh, et bien, disons que vous verrez plus tard. C'est une petite surprise que je vous réserve, sourit le Docteur.

Il imaginait déjà la tête de Rose lorsqu'elle découvrirait qu'elle _était _dans la boîte bleue justement.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Rose.

-Parce que je l'ai décidé, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il venait de s'approchait du centre de commande et regardait un écran d'un air désapprobateur.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je crois que c'est à moi de poser les questions maintenant, Rose.

Elle leva un sourcil, intrigué.

-Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il vous manque quelque chose ?

-Mon sac ! répondit-elle après avoir réfléchi quelques instants.

-Oui, et ceci ! s'exclama-t-il en brandissant l'arme que tenait Rose quelques instants avant.

-Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Rose en palissant.

-Dans vos mains, quand vous vous êtes évanouie… Ça ne me plait pas du tout ! Je déteste les armes ! Et je déteste également qu'on me mente !

-Je ne mens pas.

-Alors je peux savoir pourquoi un groupe de militaires armés jusqu'aux dents tourne autour de mon vaisseau ? A votre recherche, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ? dit-elle en palissant de plus en plus.

Elle s'approcha du Docteur qui lui désigna un écran. Effectivement, le groupe de soldats était encore là.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le Docteur, suspicieux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Docteur.

-Je ne crois rien du tout. Expliquez-moi.

Devant le mutisme de la jeune femme, il ajouta :

-Je pourrai vous jeter dehors !

-Quoi ? Vous ne feriez pas ça !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Ils me tueront ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de comprendre qu'elle en avait beaucoup trop dit.

-Alors expliquez-moi…

-Je ne suis pas une criminelle, comme vous le pensez. Et je déteste également les armes.

-Posséder une arme ne traduit pas vraiment le dégout de celle-ci, remarqua-t-il.

-Posséder une arme ne traduit pas forcément l'envie d'en posséder une, rétorqua Rose, et le Docteur fut surpris par sa répartie.

Le Docteur baissa la tête, vaincu.

-C'est mon père et Mickey qui m'ont obligé à porter une arme sur moi, au cas où…

-Au cas où quoi ?

-Cela fait combien de temps que vous n'êtes pas venu sur Terre, Docteur ?

-Longtemps.

_Tout s'explique !_ pensa Rose avec effaremment_. Il n'est au courant de rien, à propos des Daleks !_

Note de l'auteur : Des commentaires ? J'espère que la description du Tardis était convaincante, ce n'était pas une partie facile à mon goût ! Je compte mettre un chapitre tous les mercredis, alors, à la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les Machines de Métal

Note de l'auteur : Voici le chapitre 2 ! Merci encore à Rikurt36, qui répond toujours à l'appel ! :p J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous laisserez des reviews, ça m'encouragerait beaucoup pour la suite, et ça me permettrait de savoir si vous aimez cette fiction ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

_Chapitre 2 : Les Machines de Métal_

_**-Cela fait combien de temps que vous n'êtes pas venu sur Terre, Docteur ?**_

_** -Longtemps.**_

_** Tout s'explique, pensa Rose. Il n'est au courant de rien, à propos des Daleks.**_

-C'est à cause de ces militaires. Ils m'ont menacé, alors j'ai dû prendre cette arme, mais je ne comptais tuer personne, répondit-elle, cachant une partie de la vérité.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ils ont essayé de vous tuer ?

-Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde.

-Très bien. Si vous le prenez comme ça. Alors dans ce cas, on s'en va d'ici. Je vais vous montrer ce que fait mon Tardis.

-Comment pouvons-nous leur échapper ? Nous sommes dans un vaisseau, bien sûr ! dit-elle après quelques instants de réflexion. Je suis idiote ! On peut voler !

-Ou disparaître ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant de plus belle.

Le Docteur bidouilla quelques manettes et leviers et le bruit de la tondeuse à gazon retentit à nouveau… ce qui attira l'attention de Rose. C'était le même bruit que cette boîte bleue !

Le Tardis fut secoué dans tous les sens et les secousses firent perdre l'équilibre à Rose qui se retrouva parterre. Le Docteur éclata de rire et finalement elle rigola aux éclats elle aussi. Dans ce vaisseau, avec ce fou qui ne faisait que sourire, Rose se sentait si bien ! Fini les problèmes, fini les Daleks, fini le désespoir et la tristesse ! Enfin, elle pouvait rire, avec un homme qui ne savait même pas ce qu'endurait la Terre depuis plus d'un mois !

Lorsque le vaisseau se stabilisa, le Docteur aida Rose à se relever. Ils étaient tous les deux morts de rire. Lorsque leur fou rire s'arrêta enfin, Rose sécha ses larmes et le Docteur lui désigna deux portes en bois.

-On dirait les portes d'une cabine téléphonique… murmura Rose. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas parlé de cette boîte bleue qui ressemblait beaucoup à une cabine téléphonique d'ailleurs !

-Vous n'avez qu'à sortir et voir par vous-même ! lui proposa-t-il en souriant et en montrant les portes du Tardis.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Le Docteur riait intérieurement. Quelle serait sa surprise quand elle découvrirait quelle forme avait le Tardis ! Rose s'approcha des portes et sortit. Ils n'étaient plus dans la même rue ! Comment était-ce possible ?

-On s'est déplacé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est un peu le but d'un Tardis ! lui répondit une voix.

-Vous ne sortez pas ?

-J'arrive, je fais juste quelques réglages !

Rose se retourna soudain en direction des portes et poussa un cri d'exclamation. Le Tardis était une boîte bleue ! La cabine téléphonique ! Mais elle était si petite !

-Mais… Vous m'avez menti ! C'est la cabine téléphonique ! Celle qui a failli m'écraser !

-Je ne vous ai pas menti ! Simplement cacher la vérité ! Vous m'auriez vraiment cru si je vous avais dit que le Tardis était une cabine téléphonique bleue ?

-Non, c'est vrai, avoua Rose.

Rose entra précipitamment dans le Tardis et s'exclama :

-Comment c'est possible ! C'est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur !

-C'est simplement improbable, Rose ! Un filtre de perception qui fait croire que le vaisseau est minuscule, alors qu'il est gigantesque !

Le Docteur éclata de rire tandis que Rose ressortait dehors, un sourire aux lèvres qui disparut lorsqu'elle vit où le Docteur les avait emmenés ! Rose entra dans le Tardis en courant et ferma les portes précipitamment.

-Démarrez le Tardis, Docteur !

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en se tourna vers elle. Et d'abord, un Tardis ne se démarre pas et…

-Nous sommes dans le parc de Londres ! Il faut partir d'ici tout de suite !

Le Docteur voulut regarder la caméra extérieur du Tardis mais Rose l'en empêcha en le tirant par le bras.

-Partez tout de suite d'ici ! Allez dans le quartier est de Londres !

-Quoi ?!

-Docteur ! Je vous ai fait confiance, alors maintenant c'est votre tour !

-Vous comptez m'expliquer à la fin ?! cria le Docteur en tentant à nouveau de regarder la caméra en se dégageant de Rose.

Elle lui attrapa le bras, ce qui l'arrêta net.

-Docteur… Je vous en prie…

Il hésita quelques instants, mais en croisant le regard de Rose, empli de peur et de panique, il décida de capituler. Il actionna les commandes du Tardis, inquiet malgré lui. Il lançait des regards à la jeune femme blonde mais celle-ci le fuyait. Le Tardis disparut quelques minutes plus tard, après de nouvelles secousses qui firent à nouveau tomber Rose. Elle se releva et sortit du Tardis.

-On est quasiment devant chez moi ! déclara-t-elle. Ici, on est en sécurité, ajouta-t-elle en murmurant pour que le Docteur ne l'entende pas.

-J'ai l'ouïe très fine, Rose ! dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva en face du Docteur qui referma les portes du Tardis. Ils se trouvaient dans une rue entièrement vide.

-Vous m'expliquez, Rose ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-D'abord, dîtes-moi ce que vous faites là, Docteur ! Vous n'êtes pas venu sur Terre par hasard ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Entre toutes les planètes que vous pouvez « soi-disant » aller voir avec votre Tardis, vous auriez choisi la Terre ?

-Vous ne me croyez toujours pas pour ce que fait le Tardis ? Pourtant, on s'est téléporté !

-Mais pas dans le temps ! Et certainement pas dans l'espace !

-Je vous y emmènerai !

-C'est vrai ? demanda Rose, redevenant sérieuse, se demandant ce qu'il allait répondre.

-Pourquoi pas ? dit-il en souriant.

Le visage de Rose s'éclaira :

-Vous avez aussi parlé de Vortex du Temps ! dit-elle sans répondre.

Rose souriait intérieurement. Elle avait réussi à changer de conversation !

-Effectivement, j'étais tranquillement sur une planète, Barcelone…

-Il existe une planète nommée Barcelone ? s'enquit Rose.

-Bien sûr !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Rose se rendit compte qu'elle restait avec lui alors qu'elle venait juste de le rencontrer et qu'il était quand même étrange… Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie ?

-Bref, reprit le Docteur. J'étais tranquillement sur… Barcelone, lorsque mon Tardis m'a annoncé un vaisseau au-dessus de la Terre, en l'an 2046. Je m'y suis rendu et j'ai découvert que c'était un vaisseau Dalek.

Rose se figea.

-Dalek ? bredouilla-t-elle.

-Vous ne les connaissez pas. Ce sont mes pires ennemis. Des monstres sans émotions… Ils étaient censés être morts. Enfin bref… Ils voulaient s'emparer de la Terre et ils ont tenté de s'enfuir alors je les ai suivi dans le Vortex du Temps, qui comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, permet de changer de lieu et d'époque. Et j'ai failli m'écraser sur vous lorsque je suis sorti du Vortex. Je n'ai pas trouvé le vaisseau Dalek à mon arrivée, ce qui veut dire que je suis arrivé avant eux ! Ce qui m'arrange énormément !

-Quoi ? bredouilla Rose. Vous voulez dire que…

-Que quoi ? s'inquiéta soudain le Docteur en la voyant pâlir.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est votre faute !

-Ma faute ? s'étonna le Docteur.

-Votre faute si les Daleks sont en train de tuer tout le monde parce que vous êtes en retard d'un mois ?!

* * *

-Quoi ? s'exclama le Docteur. Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

-Vous avez très bien entendu ! cria Rose. Vous êtes en retard, Docteur !

-De… D'un mois ?

Rose ne répondit pas, les yeux soudain dans le vague. Elle s'imaginait comment l'arrivée des Daleks sur Terre se serait passée si le Docteur avait été là avant…

-Vous savez comment nous sauver ? demanda-t-elle enfin, pleine d'espoir, après quelques instants de réflexion alors que le Docteur semblait complétement tétanisé. Vous savez comment les empêcher de s'emparer de notre planète ?

-C'est impossible ! s'exclama soudain le Docteur sans se soucier de Rose.

Il entra précipitamment dans le Tardis et Rose le suivit à l'intérieur.

-Répondez-moi, Docteur ! Vous avez une idée ?

Le Docteur, se passant dans la main dans ses cheveux quasiment inexistants, observait l'écran du Tardis d'un air songeur.

-Le vaisseau n'apparaît pas… murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas logique !

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai placé un détecteur sur le Tardis pour me prévenir dès qu'une activité Dalek apparait ! Ça ne marche plus ! Vous êtes sûr que c'est eux ? demanda-t-il en triturant les manettes du Tardis.

-Bien sûr ! Les Daleks, tout le monde les connaît en Angleterre ! Certains les appellent même les Machine de Métal !

-Des espèces de grosses salières en métal avec des ventouses pour bras et un œil électronique ? Vous êtes sure que ce sont bien ces machines ?

-Je n'en sais rien, moi !

Le Docteur s'approcha d'elle.

-Comment ça, vous n'en savez rien ?

-Je ne les ai jamais vus !

-Comment ça, vous ne les avez jamais vu ?

-Arrêtez de répéter tout ce que je dis ! s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée. Puisque je vous dis que je ne les ai jamais vus ! Ils ne sont jamais sortis du vaisseau !

-Vraiment ? questionna-t-il d'un air songeur.

-Oui, vraiment !

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir que ce sont eux, dans ce cas ?

-Tous les militaires les appellent comme ça !

-Les militaires ? Attendez, ce vaisseau d'ailleurs, où est-il ?

Rose allait répondre lorsqu'il la coupa.

-Ne me dîtes pas ! Le parc de Londres de tout à l'heure ?

Rose acquiesça et le Docteur s'approcha de l'écran du Tardis. Il se figea. Ils étaient vraiment arrivés avant lui. Ce vaisseau…. Dans ce parc… Il n'avait pas réussi. Il s'était juré de les empêcher de faire du mal aux Terriens, mais en un mois, ils avaient certainement fait beaucoup de dégâts. Rose ne sembla pas se rendre compte que le Docteur repartait dans ses souvenirs.

_**Flash-Back :**_

_** Il était dans son Tardis et observait sa chère planète brûler. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il espérait que son peuple comprendraient, lui pardonneraient. Mais c'était impossible. Lui-même, il s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de sa très longue vie.**_

_** Il resta des heures devant ce déferlement de feu et de destruction. Toute la nuit, il observa sa planète disparaître lentement. Le lendemain matin, elle avait disparu. Seuls quelques morceaux et roches et de pierres prouvaient qu'une planète avait vécu, à cet endroit précis. Mais n'avait pas survécu.**_

_** Une colère noire l'envahit lors qu'il se retourna enfin. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser les Daleks s'enfuir de la Guerre du Temps. Il devait les en empêcher. Les enfermer, en même temps que son peuple disparu.**_

_** Pendant qu'il programmait le verrou temporel, il se promit une chose, à lui et à son Tardis.**_

_** -Ils ne feront plus jamais de mal à personne. Plus jamais.**_

Il n'avait pas respecté sa promesse.

-Docteur ? s'inquiéta Rose devant son mutisme soudain.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il soudainement en revenant à la réalité.

Rose s'approcha d'un air interrogateur et regarda l'écran. Un vaisseau entièrement noir apparaissait sur l'écran.

-Alors, vous me croyez maintenant ? demanda Rose.

-Ce sont bien eux, Rose. Et je suis en retard.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, lui intima Rose en voyant son air abattu.

-Oh si, croyez-moi, c'est ma faute, et vous le savez, vous m'en voulez également.

Rose ne répondit pas. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais beaucoup trop de vies étaient en jeu.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous empêché de le voir ? demanda soudain le Docteur en s'approchant d'elle.

-Pardon ?

-Au parc, vous m'avez empêché de regarder l'écran, et juste après, vous avez changé de conversation, quand je vous ai demandé la signification de tout ceci. Alors pourquoi ?

-Je suis désolée, répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas parlé de la situation ?

-Je pensais que vous ne les connaissiez pas ! s'exclama soudain Rose en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Je n'osais pas vous en parler, pour que vous n'ayez pas peur, comme moi ! Parce que je suis terrifiée et que je cherche depuis un mois une solution qui n'arrive jamais, et qu'en vous voyant, j'ai eu une once d'espoir, que je ne voulais pas gâcher car je savais très bien que si je vous parlais des Daleks, vous me diriez que vous ne les connaissez pas !

La réponse sembla pétrifier le Docteur, qui recula et s'appuya contre une poutre du vaisseau, tremblant.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je les connais très bien.

-Maintenant, je le sais, oui, avoua Rose, essayant de refreiner ses larmes.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Rose, répéta-t-il en voyant la jeune femme commencer à pleurer.

Rose sécha ses larmes.

-Arrêtez de vous excuser. Et dîtes-moi plutôt comment vous les connaissez et comment faire pour les renvoyer chez eux.

-Ou les tuer, déclara-t-il sombrement.

-Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas les armes ! s'exclama Rose, choquée.

-Je n'aime pas les armes, je les déteste même, mais eux, je les hais…

-Racontez-moi, Docteur… Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

-Très bien. Si vous insistez. Je viens de Gallifrey.

-Gallifrey ?

-C'est une planète, dans un autre système.

-Vous n'êtes pas humain ?

-Non. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps !

-Vraiment ? Pourtant, vous ressemblez à un humain !

-C'est vous qui ressemblez à un Seigneur du Temps ! se défendit-il en souriant.

Un petit sourire apparut à la commissure de ses lèvres. Cet homme qui n'en était pas un allait la rendre dingue.

-Où sont les autres Seigneurs du Temps ?

Le sourire du Docteur s'éteint comme neige au soleil.

-Je suis le dernier. Le Dernier Seigneur du Temps…

Rose murmura :

-Je suis vraiment désolée… Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Il y a eu une guerre. La Guerre du Temps, qui opposait les Daleks et les Seigneurs du Temps. D'autres espèces y participaient, mais ce n'est pas important. Durant une bataille destructrice sur ma planète, Gallifrey, tous les vaisseaux Daleks étaient sur place, contre nous. J'ai alors compris que je n'avais plus le choix. La Guerre du Temps provoquait beaucoup trop de destructions dans l'Univers entier. Les Daleks et les Seigneurs du Temps devenaient fous et allaient détruire toute la Création…

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Ce que je regretterai toute ma vie. J'ai détruit ma planète, tuant les Daleks et mon espèce en même temps. J'ai observé Gallifrey bruler avant d'enfermer toute la période de la Guerre du Temps dans un verrou temporel, pour empêcher que les Daleks fous ne s'échappent pendant la Guerre et attaquent le reste de l'Univers.

-D'où viennent-ils alors ? demanda Rose d'une voix tremblante, totalement bouleversée par le récit du Docteur.

-Je me suis trompé. Encore une fois. Un vaisseau de dix Daleks a réussi à s'échapper. J'ai du mal programmé le verrou temporel. Le Tardis m'a averti de leur arrivée, mais ils se sont échappés. Vous connaissez la suite.

Le Docteur se tut et se perdit à nouveau dans ses souvenirs, et Rose n'y avait pas accès. Cet homme qui semblait si fort et qu'elle connaissait à peine pourtant avait vécu des horreurs inimaginables. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau son regard.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'enfin, il revint à la réalité.

-Vos yeux… Non, c'est idiot…

-Dites-moi Rose !

-Vous êtes jeune… Mais vos yeux semblent si anciens…

-C'est normal lorsqu'on a quasiment 900 ans ! répondit-il en souriant.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-C'est impossible ? Non, juste improbable ! C'est la particularité de ma race !

-Vous souriez toujours comme ça ?

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Comme Mickey Mouse ?

-Je ne vous permets pas, Rose Tyler ! protesta-t-il et elle éclata de rire.

-Je ne me comprends pas, Docteur !

-Comment ça ?

-Je vous connais à peine, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis toujours !

-Il faut croire que j'ai une bonne tête !

Il lui lança un nouveau sourire à la Mickey Mouse et ils éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Des commentaires ? A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mémoire oubliée

Note de l'auteur : Et voici le chapitre 3, comme prévu ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je remercie Rikurt36 pour son soutien, comme d'habitude ! :p

_Chapitre 3 : Mémoire oubliée_

_**-Je vous connais à peine, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis toujours !**_

_** -Il faut croire que j'ai une bonne tête !**_

_** Il lui lança un nouveau sourire à la Mickey Mouse et ils éclatèrent de rire.**_

-Que va-t-on faire, Docteur ? demanda Rose lorsque leur fou rire fut passé. Vous avez une idée ? Parce que là, on est coincé ! Je ne peux plus me montrer, ils m'ont à l'œil, maintenant. Et si les Daleks vous ont vus devant leur vaisseau, on est mal !

Le Docteur reprit tout son sérieux.

-Il faut d'abord que vous me parliez des Daleks !

-Vous les connaissez mieux que moi, Docteur.

-Peut-être, mais parlez-moi de leur arrivée, et de ce qu'ils ont fait depuis !

Rose lui raconta alors comment le vaisseau noir était apparu sur Terre, semant la panique en Angleterre

-Le Premier Ministre était complètement paniqué ! s'exclama Rose. Ils ont voulu faire appel à Unit, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

-Trop tard ?

Elle lui expliqua que les militaires de Unit avaient soudain pris les armes et abandonnés leur poste sans autorisation. Ils avaient tous rejoints le vaisseau et étaient ressortis quelques heures plus tard.

-Ils avaient le cerveau complètement lessivé ! Comme si on leur avait fait oublier qui ils étaient ! Depuis, ils travaillent pour eux ! Ils disent à tout le monde que les Daleks sont les maîtres et qu'on doit leur obéir, alors que personne ne les a jamais vus !

-Ca ressemble à une hypnotisation… Qu'a fait le président des Etats-Unis, et les autres pays ?

-Rien du tout…

-Quoi ? Mais c'est atterrant ! Depuis un mois, ils n'ont rien fait ?

-Ils ne peuvent pas !

-Comment ça ?

-Les militaires ont mis des barrages partout ! On est complètement coincé dans Londres ! Le Premier Ministre et le gouvernement étaient tous à Cardiff pour une réunion exceptionnelle, ce qui fait qu'ils ne peuvent plus entrer en ville ! Les Américains et les autres pays ont trop peur ! Et tous les militaires et policiers de la ville ont suivi Unit et sont devenus comme eux !

-Mais que se passe-t-il sur cette planète, enfin !

-Il se passe que les Daleks possèdent un missile sur leur vaisseau, et qu'ils ont menacé les autres pays de l'utiliser si ils tentent quoique ce soit ! Du coup, aucun pays ne veut intervenir, par peur de représailles !

-Et depuis, un mois, la situation ne bouge plus ?

-Il y a des tensions…

-Et c'est tout ? Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ?

Rose baissa soudain le regard, et le Docteur comprit qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible. Il tenta une approche plus en douceur.

-Si vous ne me parlez pas de ce qui s'est passé, je ne pourrai pas vous aider…

La jeune femme renifla, le regard toujours rivé sur le sol, et il comprit qu'elle commençait à pleurer. Décidément, il faisait toujours pleurer les femmes… Il s'approcha d'elle et lui releva doucement la tête en prenant ses joues pleines de larmes entre ses mains.

-Rose Tyler, murmura-t-il. Ces Daleks sont des monstres, ils ont certainement fait des choses horribles, mais, je vous promets que je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. Jamais.

-Je ne vous connais même pas ! s'exclama Rose en s'écartant de lui.

Elle sortit en courant du Tardis, mais le Docteur la rattrapa et lui prit le poignet. Il lui murmura, troublé par ces paroles :

-Je suis le Docteur, Rose. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps de la planète Gallifrey qui a presque 900 ans, je suis le pire ennemi des Daleks, je suis un fou dans une boîte bleue… commença-t-il en tenant toujours son poignet. Je suis ce que vous voulez Rose. Vous avez le choix. Mais ce que je ne suis pas, c'est un homme à qui on ne peut pas faire confiance. Peut-être que j'ai fait des erreurs, dans le passé, ou peut-être que j'en ferai dans le futur, mais lorsqu'on me demande de l'aide, je ne refuse jamais. Jamais, vous m'entendez ?

Rose acquiesça.

-Alors, je vous demande de me faire confiance, même si on se connaît à peine. Faites-moi confiance, Rose, simplement le temps de sauver cette planète. Une fois ma mission terminée, je partirai, et, si c'est ce que vous voulez, vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi. Maintenant, dîtes-moi ce qui s'est passé…

-Vous me faîtes mal, murmura-t-elle en désignant son poignet qu'il tenait fermement.

Il la lâcha soudainement, balbutiant des excuses, et elle essuya ses larmes. Il lui fallut encore quelques instants avant de pouvoir répondre.

-Très bien, dit-elle enfin, les yeux rougis. Excusez-moi, Docteur, c'est juste que je commence à être fatigué et désespéré de tout ce qui se passe.

-Je vous écoute.

-Les soldats de Unit, au bout d'une semaine, sont entrés dans le centre-ville. Tous les habitants de la zone ont été emmenés…

-Où ?

-Dans le vaisseau ! répondit Rose. Tous les résidents du centre-ville ont été emmenés là-bas, et ils ne sont jamais revenus ! Le Premier Ministre a tenté d'entrer dans Londres à la suite de cette annonce, mais Unit a des armes beaucoup plus sophistiqués que celles des quelques militaires de Cardiff ! De plus, les Daleks ont menacé d'utiliser leur missile sur un pays. Ils ont été repoussés.

-Et les autres pays, que font-ils ?

-Plus de nouvelle. Les chaînes d'information de la télé ont été coupées, ainsi que la radio et Internet. Londres est totalement coupée du monde. On ne sait pas ce qui se passe dehors, mais on commence à désespérer ! De toute façon, ils ont tous trop peur de déclencher une Troisième Guerre mondiale pour intervenir !

Rose fit une pause avant de demander :

-Dîtes, Docteur, il n'y aura quand même pas une Troisième Guerre mondiale, dans l'avenir ?

-Pourquoi pas ? répondit-il en souriant.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? Il y en aura une autre ? s'étonna Rose.

-Bien sûr que oui !

-Mais tous les chercheurs disent que c'est bientôt la fin du monde !

-Ils se trompent… La planète Terre n'a pas encore fini de vivre, et les humains aussi, croyez-moi !

-En tout cas, j'espère que je ne serai plus là depuis longtemps !

-J'espère pour vous ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton mystérieux. Mais on s'éloigne du sujet, Rose !

-Vous êtes particulièrement doué pour ça, Docteur !

-Je pourrai vous retourner le compliment ! protesta-t-il.

-Vous avez raison. Où en étais-je ?

-Les humains du centre-ville de Londres ont disparu dans le vaisseau.

-Oui. Voilà. Personne ne s'est ce qu'ils sont devenus. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Il y a une semaine, ils ont emmenés les habitants du secteur ouest de Londres.

Le Docteur crut voir une ombre assombrir le regard de Rose, mais elle disparut aussitôt. Il décida de garder cette remarque au fond de son esprit. Pour plus tard, au cas où…

-Ils ne sont pas non plus revenus ?

Rose secoua la tête négativement.

-Depuis, on se demande quand ce sera notre tour. On attend.

-Ça doit être dur, murmura le Docteur.

-A qui la faute ?

Il la regarda, blessé.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. Vraiment.

-Ce n'est pas important. Je vous comprends. Mais maintenant que je connais la situation, on va pouvoir réfléchir clairement à une solution.

-Vous avez une idée ?

-La question, plutôt, c'est…

-Que font-ils des humains ?

-Exactement ! Vous êtes brillante ! Pourquoi ont-ils besoin d'eux ?

-Peut-être pour des expériences scientifiques, proposa Rose.

-Non. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre des Daleks. Ils ne sont que dix, et ils semblent attendre quelque chose, vu que la situation n'évolue pas vraiment, et ils empêchent les autres pays d'intervenir. Ceci ne leur ressemble pas…

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui leur ressemble ?

-Détruire. Tuer. Exterminer.

Sa réponse pétrifia Rose.

-Vraiment ? balbutia-t-elle.

-Quand je vous dis que ce sont des monstres sans émotions ni pitié, je ne vous mens pas Rose…

-Alors que font-ils aux humains ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais, à mon avis, ils ont plutôt peur.

-En même temps, ils ne sont que dix, rétorqua Rose.

-Je ne pense pas que ça les dérage. Après tout, ils sont invincibles. Deux Daleks pourraient détruire cette planète, s'ils le voulaient.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on parle d'extra-terrestre ! Avant tout ça, ma vie se résumait au boulot et la maison ! Maintenant, je dois trouver une solution pour détruire un vaisseau Dalek qui risque de s'emparer de toute la planète…

-Votre vie devient bien compliquée !

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

-Si.

-Pardon ?

-Vous pourriez rentrer chez vous, si c'est ce que vous voulez. Je pourrai trouver une solution seul, si vous préférez retrouver votre famille !

-Vous plaisantez, Docteur ?

-Pas du tout, pourquoi ?

-Vous pensez vraiment y arriver seul ? Avouez-le, vous avez besoin de moi ! Cette affaire vous touche trop personnellement !

-C'est vrai, avoua-t-il enfin en souriant. Mais je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger !

-C'est moi qui en décide, Docteur !

-Oh, et puis, vous êtes brillante, et un Docteur a toujours besoin d'une assistante !

-Alors, je reste ! Maintenant, reprenons, Docteur. S'ils sont assez nombreux pour détruire la planète ou tuer tous les humains, pourquoi restent-ils cachés ?

-J'avoue que je sèche un peu, déclara le Seigneur du Temps, songeur.

-Peut-être sont-ils blessés, proposa Rose.

-Quand je les ai vus, ils n'avaient pas l'air trop mal en point, mais on pas vraiment parler santé…

-En gros, ils emmènent les humains pour on ne sait quelle raison, mais ils seraient « peut-être » blessé ? Je ne vous suis pas, Docteur !

-Mais oui, c'est ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

Rose leva un sourcil, perplexe.

-Ils ont besoin des humains ! Les Daleks sont connus pour ne pas très bien résister aux voyages temporels ! En général, ils se déplacent en vaisseau, mais utilisent très rarement le Vortex du temps ! Pas deux fois de suite, en tout cas ! Mais cette fois-ci, ils l'ont utilisé pour sorti de la guerre du Temps, puis pour rejoindre la Terre ! Ils ont dû être gravement endommagés ! Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi ils ont voyagé dans le temps si ça les détruits, mais ils n'ont pas eu le choix ! La Terre en 2046 est en pleine crise écologique et économique ! Se serait idiot d'y aller à cette époque, alors ils devaient se déplacer, au risque de se faire tuer ! De plus, ceci leur permettait de m'éloigner d'eux !

-Et les humains ?

-Ils vont les convertir !

-Les convertir ?

-Ils ne sont que dix, et le premier ordre qu'ils ont reçu à leur création, c'est celui de protéger leur race, au péril de leur vie et de celle des autres espèces ! Ils veulent utiliser des cellules humaines pour créer une nouvelle race de Daleks ! Par contre, je ne sais pas du tout comment ils veulent les convertir ! Peut-être avec un bio changement temporel de microcellules humaines, mais il leur faudrait aussi un…

-Mais c'est horrible ! s'exclama Rose, le coupant par la même occasion. Alors… Ceux qui ont été emmenés, ils sont tous morts ?

-Pas forcément. A mon avis, seuls les humains du centre-ville auraient suffis. Ensuite, ils auraient attaqués et pris le pouvoir. Pourtant, ils ont emmenés d'autres humains !

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je suis désolé, mais cela signifie que leur premier essai a échoué. Ils ont voulu modeler les humains pour en faire des Daleks, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. Ils sont morts. Alors ils ont pris d'autres humains.

-Et ils sont également morts ?

Le Docteur réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Je ne pense pas. Ils sont cruels, mais pas idiots. L'expérience a échoué, alors ils doivent chercher une autre solution. Ça risque de prendre du temps. Ils n'ont pas encore testé, à mon avis.

-Vous pensez qu'ils vont réussir ?

-Ils leur suffiraient de trouver le bon dosage pour… Oh, trop compliqué ! s'exclama-t-il en s'appuyant contre le Tardis.

Cela faisant maintenant un moment qu'ils étaient devant la boîte bleue en train de discuter.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Vous avez une idée pour arrêter des extra-terrestres qui veulent transformer les humains en Machines de Métal ?!

-Vous pouvez répéter ? demanda soudain le Docteur en s'approchant d'elle d'un air interrogateur.

Rose recula un peu sous le regard du Seigneur du Temps.

-Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Non, après !

-Transformer les humains en Machines de Métal ?

-Voilà, c'est ça !

Rose le regarda sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ?

-Les Machines de Métal ! Pourquoi les appelez-vous comme ça alors que vous ne les avez jamais vus !

-Je ne sais pas moi ! Vous me les avez décrits !

-Non, vous les appeliez comme ça avant que je vous parle d'eux !

-Alors, j'ai dû en entendre parler à la télé, à la radio, ou sur Internet !

-Je croyais qu'un blocus empêchait tout appareil de transmettre des informations sur les Daleks !

-Quelqu'un a dû m'en parler !

-Je croyais qu'aucun humain n'en était ressorti, à part les militaires, qui ne sont pas dans leur état normal ?

-Mais comment pourrais-je savoir ceci, dans ce cas ?

-Justement, c'est ce que je vous demande !

Rose essaya tant bien que mal de se souvenir, mais son cerveau le lui interdisait.

-C'est étrange, je sais que j'ai entendu ce nom quelque part, mais… Je ne me souviens pas où !

-Depuis quand l'utilisez-vous pour désigner les Daleks ?

-Environ une semaine !

-Lorsque les habitants du quartier ouest de Londres ont été emmenés ?

-Juste après, oui ! s'exclama Rose, et son cœur se serra soudain.

Le Docteur se rendit compte de son brusque changement d'expression. Cela lui faisait penser à d'autres sautes d'humeur qu'elle avait eue durant leur conversation.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est juste que… Je ne me souviens pas comment je connais ce nom !

-Laissez-moi faire, Rose !

Il s'approcha d'elle et sortit un petit appareil gris métallique au bout bleu argenté qui ressemblait vaguement à… un tournevis !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle alors que le bout bleu s'allumait dans un grésillement.

-Un tournevis sonique, répondit-il en pointant l'objet dans sa direction.

-Et, ça sert à quoi ?

-Plein de choses ! C'est sonique, ça sert à plein de choses !

-Et pourquoi un tournevis ?

-Parce que c'est cool, un tournevis ! s'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête vers elle. Non ?

Rose pouffa jusqu'à ce que le visage du Docteur ne se ferme brutalement.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est dans votre esprit.

Il s'approcha soudain d'elle, mais Rose recula, effrayée. Le Docteur voyait bien qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à lui faire confiance… Tant pis, il devrait faire avec.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veux juste entrer dans votre mémoire pour trouver ce qui vous empêche de vous souvenir.

-Ça ne fait pas mal ?

-Non, il n'y a pas d'effet secondaire. Si vous voulez m'empêcher de voir certaines choses, vous n'avez qu'à imaginer une porte fermée à clef. Je ne pourrai pas l'ouvrir.

Rose acquiesça et le Docteur posa ses doigts sur chaque tempe de la jeune femme blonde. Il n'arriva pas tout de suite à entrer dans son esprit, car une barrière l'en empêchait, mais elle le laissa passer en comprenant que c'était lui.

Il parcourut son esprit, cherchant la partie de sa mémoire effacée. En chemin, il croisa certaines portes qui auraient dû être fermés, comme son attirance soudaine envers le Docteur (il faillit rougir). Il découvrit soudain une certaine tristesse dans esprit, mais l'accès à cette partie de sa mémoire lui fut brusquement impossible.

-Laissez-moi entrer !

-Non !

-C'est dans ce coin-là qu'il y a un problème !

A contrecœur, Rose rouvrit la porte et le Docteur y découvrit beaucoup de choses. Sa tristesse venait de Mickey Smith, son meilleur ami et ancien petit ami apparemment, qui avait été emmené, car il vivait dans le Secteur Ouest. Cette perte lui brisait lui cœur, et le Seigneur du Temps comprit que c'était la cause de ses brusques sautes d'humeur et la vraie motivation qui la poussait à rester avec lui pour arrêter les Daleks… Il découvrit soudain pourquoi Rose ne pouvait pas se souvenir de certaines choses ! Une pilule ! Une pilule qui ressemblait beaucoup à…

-Non ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il comprit. Votre père et Mickey travaillent dans l'organisation que je déteste le plus au monde ! Torchwood !

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine ! Torchwood arrive également, et devinez avec qui ? :p Si vous pouviez mettre quelques reviews, çe serait vraiment sympa ! A mercredi prochain !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Torchwood

Note de l'auteur : Voici le quatrième chapitre, accompagné d'un personnage que vous connaissez si bien, vous, les fans de Doctor Who ET de Torchwood ! :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Torchwood_

_**Il découvrit soudain pourquoi Rose ne pouvait pas se souvenir de certaines choses ! Une pilule ! Une pilule qui ressemblait beaucoup à…**_

_** -Non ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il comprit. Votre père et Mickey travaillent dans l'organisation que je déteste le plus au monde ! Torchwood !**_

-Oui, et alors ? demanda Rose d'un ton tout à fait ordinaire.

-Et alors ?! Je les déteste !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils utilisent des armes !

-J'avais remarqué… Vous avez fini ? demanda-t-elle. Parce que, vous avoir dans ma tête, c'est franchement assez gênant !

- Voilà.

Soudain, Rose fut prise d'un soubresaut et s'écroula, à moitié évanouie. Le Docteur la récupéra au passage et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le trottoir de la rue. Il la tint quelques instants, pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler au sol.

-Ma tête… dit-elle quand il la lâcha.

-Ca va passer… murmura-t-il.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas d'effet secondaires, plaisanta-t-elle en se tenant la tête et en se relevant tant bien que mal.

-Normalement il n'y en a pas, mais j'ai dû forcer un peu.

-Forcer ?

-J'ai trouvé ce qui vous empêchait de vous souvenir.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Torchwood…

-Comment ça ?

-Vous savez qui est Torchwood, au moins ?

-C'est une organisation.

-Qui fait quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mon père dit qu'ils font des recherches et des enquêtes sur les événements surnaturels, et ils ne sont pas dépendants du gouvernement.

-C'est à peu près ça, oui. Ils enquêtent sur des événements liés à l'activité extra-terrestre.

-Extra-terrestre ? Je n'étais pas au courant, même si j'avais quand même ma petite idée. Mais quel rapport avec Torchwood ?

-Ils vous ont fait prendre une pilule d'amnésie pour oublier, je dirais, une ou deux heures de votre vie !

-Pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais ça ne sent pas bon du tout. Je vous dis, je déteste Torchwood ! Ils font toujours des choses étranges et dangereuses ! Qui est le chef ?

-Jack. Il y aussi Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Mickey Smith et mon père, Pete Tyler. Enfin, Mickey n'est plus vraiment là…

-C'est pour ça que vous restez ? Pour retrouver Mickey ?

-Peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard…

-Il n'est jamais trop tard, Rose Tyler !

-Vous allez m'aider à le sauver ?

-Bien entendu ! Mais d'abord, je dois savoir ce qu'ils vous ont fait oublier !

-Ca à l'air très important, si ça a un rapport avec les Daleks !

-Juste une chose ! Il n'y a que cinq agents ! Mais Torchwood Londres est beaucoup plus grand, non ?

-C'est le Torchwood Cardiff ! Torchwood 3 !

-Que font-ils là ?

-Mon père et Mickey étaient déjà sur place, vu que j'habite à Londres, et lorsque les Daleks sont arrivés, ils ont réussi à faire passer le reste de l'équipe avant que les abords de la ville soient fermés ! Depuis, ils se cachent dans un entrepôt de Torchwood Londres ! L'équipe de Jack voulait absolument enquêter sur les Daleks ! Sauf qu'ils ont dû trouver quelque chose et me le faire oublier !

-Cette idée ne me plaît pas du tout, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence : on doit leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie…

-Très bien ! Je sais où ils sont !

Le Docteur entra dans le Tardis et Rose allait le suivre quand un cri l'arrêta.

-Arrêtez-vous !

Rose se retourna et n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Deux bras puissants lui enserrèrent les épaules.

-Ouch ! lâcha-t-elle quand l'homme la plaqua contre un mur, l'empêchant tout bonnement de bouger et de respirer sous le coup.

Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur en sentant le poids du soldat baraqué de Unit lui écraser le corps.

-Docteur ! cria-t-elle en se débattant, essayant de s'enfuir, mais le soldat la maintenait fermement.

Il lui attrapa la gorge d'une de ses mains, et Rose poussa un nouveau cri, en portant les mains à sa gorge elle aussi, essayant d'enlever la grosse main du soldat qui l'empêchait de respirer. Elle reconnut alors le soldat qui avait voulu l'emmener, juste avant qu'elle ne rencontre le Docteur. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle était encerclée d'une dizaine de soldats de Unit, qui braquaient leurs armes sur elle.

-Rose Tyler ! s'exclama celui qui la tenait. Enfin, vous voilà ! Quand les Daleks ont appris le retour du Docteur, ils ont été bien surpris ! Le Docteur, qui était censé ne jamais revenir !

-Pourquoi ne jamais revenir ? demanda Rose, tentant de respirer tant bien que mal.

-Tu te le demandes, n'est-ce pas ? rigola le soldat. En plus, de savoir que la jeune Rose Tyler s'est alliée à lui, ça ne leur a pas du tout plu ! Une humaine avec le Seigneur du Temps, quelle idée !

-J'espère que vous êtes bien payé pour faire la brute, lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

-Rassure-toi. On va récolter un max pour la mort de Rose Tyler. Et puis, pour le Docteur, on le trouvera plus vite que tu ne le penses !

Rose comprit à ce moment-là qu'elle était perdue. Elle tenta une dernière fois de s'échapper, mais le soldat qui la retenait augmenta la pression sur sa gorge, lui faisant pousser un gémissement sourd. Il avait une de ses forces, ce gars ! Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer !

Soudain, une voix s'éleva alors qu'elle se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience, ne pouvant plus lutter contre le chef des soldats :

-Vous êtes sur de vous ?

Rose leva les yeux, suffocante. Le Docteur se tenait derrière les soldats, son tournevis sonique à la main, et lui lançait un grand sourire, quelque peu inquiet tout de même.

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tôt…_

-Vous voulez que je vous raconte quelque chose, Rose ! Je connais un certain Jack, moi aussi ! Il est incroyable ! On s'est rencontré il y a quelques années…

Le Docteur continua son monologue pendant un long moment, tournant les manettes du Tardis, dansant presque autour du centre des commandes de son cher vaisseau.

-Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Il attendit quelques instants la réponse de Rose… qui ne vint pas.

-Rose ? demanda le Seigneur du Temps.

Il se retourna.

-Rose ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Elle n'était plus là !

-Docteeeeuuur !

Il sursauta.

-Rose !

Il lança un regard à la caméra extérieur ! Elle allait se faire tuer ! Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis voyant que ce soldat était en train de l'étrangler, il n'eut pas le choix. Il prit son tournevis, sortit du Tardis et lança :

-Vous êtes sur de vous ?

* * *

-Lâchez-la ! prévint le Docteur en lançant un regard noir au soldat qui tenait Rose.

Pour toute réponse, le soldat resserra ses doigts, faisant encore échapper un cri à Rose, qui se sentait tomber dans l'inconscience.

-Je vous aurai prévenu ! lâcha le Docteur en appuyant sur un bouton de son tournevis sonique.

Personne ne put réagir. Un son strident sortit de l'appareil, faisant crier tous les soldats et Rose par la même occasion qui ressentit l'effet du larsen comme tout le monde. Seul le Docteur semblait immunisé.

Ce dernier dut se dépêcher. Dès que le soldat lâcha Rose, il arrêta le bruit, évitant ainsi à Rose et aux autres de finir le cerveau écrasé par la pression du bruit. Rose s'écroula à demi-consciente, comme la moitié des soldats, lorsque le soldat la lâcha brusquement et que le son s'arrêta.

Le Docteur s'élança vers elle, la prit difficilement dans ses bras (même si elle était fine et taille mannequin, elle était quand même super lourde !) et fonça jusqu'au Tardis. Il ferma précipitamment la porte et déposa Rose parterre.

-Rose ? l'appela-t-il.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, lançant un regard inquiet autour d'elle, puis, quand elle comprit qu'ils étaient dans le Tardis, en sécurité, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement :

-C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai failli mourir étouffée !

Elle regretta ses paroles lorsqu'une violente migraine la rendit nauséeuse quelques instants.

-C'était violent, votre truc !

-C'est pas un truc ! C'est un tournevis sonique.

-Oui, c'est pareil ! J'ai cru que mon cerveau allait exploser !

-Au moins, je vous ai sauvé la vie ! Encore une fois ! Ça devient une habitude ! Vous pourriez dire merci !

Rose se leva en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles avant de lâcher un « merci » assez sincère malgré les circonstances.

-De rien, répondit le Docteur en souriant.

-Juste une chose ! s'exclama Rose. Ça ne vous a rien fait, ce bruit strident ?

-Je suis un Seigneur du Temps, rappelez-vous. De toute façon, c'était ça ou mourir étranglée.

-Vous en avez mis du temps à revenir !

-Le temps que je me rende compte que je parlais tout seul dans le Tardis depuis dix minutes !

Rose pouffa et le Docteur éclata de rire. La jeune femme blonde se dit qu'elle avait encore eu de la chance… Il n'aurait pas été là… Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose lui donnait l'adresse du hangar secret de Torchwood Cardiff. Le Docteur tritura les manettes de sa boîte bleue et activa un levier en s'écriant :

-Allons-y !

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Tardis disparaissait dans un nuage de poussière, laissant la troupe de soldats de Unit encore hébétés et à moitié sourd à cause du Docteur, dans la rue :

-Retrouvez-les ! cria le chef qui avait bien failli tuer Rose. Et plus vite que ça !

* * *

Le Tardis se stabilisa enfin et le Docteur ouvrit les portes en bois. Et se retrouva nez à nez avec trois armes. Pointées sur lui.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda une femme au regard déterminé.

Ses cheveux lisses et noirs ondulaient jusque dans son dos, ses yeux verts un peu cachés par sa frange étaient fixés sur lui. Les deux autres armes étaient tenues par un homme d'une trentaine d'années au front un peu dégarni et aux joues un peu bouffis et un autre homme, d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux courts blonds. Son visage lui faisait penser à…

-Pete Tyler, je me trompe ? demanda-t-il en désignant le dernier.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Le père de Rose ?

-Qu'avez-vous fait à ma fille ? le menaça-t-il.

-Ca va pas, de l'accueillir comme ça ? s'interposa soudain Rose en sortant du Tardis.

-Rose ?! s'exclama son père. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda une voix.

Un homme grand, costaud, la quarantaine, aux cheveux bruns et aux beaux yeux bleus, fit son apparition. Il portait un beau manteau qui faisait penser à un manteau de guerre. Cet habit lui allait si bien ! Rose sourit à sa vue. Il ferait sourire et craquer n'importe quelle fille, de toute façon. Il était vraiment mignon, ce Jack !

Le Docteur le reconnut aussitôt.

-Jack ?! s'exclama-t-il.

-Docteur ?!

Le dénommé Jack éclata de rire.

-Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Rose.

Pete et les deux autres membres de Torchwood les regardaient d'un air vraiment intrigué.

-Bien sûr qu'on se connait ! s'exclama Jack.

-Capitaine Jack Harkness ! On a vécu une belle aventure tous les deux !

-Une aventure de quel genre ? demanda soudain le dernier homme en baissant son arme.

-Du genre aventure de l'espace, Ianto ! répondit Jack. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu imagines des trucs louches ! Le Docteur n'est pas gay ! Enfin, pas que je sache !

Ianto sembla soudain rassuré. Il rougit un peu, remarqua également Rose en souriant. Jack était toujours très franc. Trop même parfois.

-Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Jack !

-Moi aussi, Docteur !

-Ianto Jones, c'est ça ? demanda le Docteur.

Jack acquiesça

-Vous comptez nous expliquer ?

-Gwen Cooper ? continua le Docteur en se tournant vers la jeune femme brune qui venait de prendre la parole.

-Jack, Rose, c'est qui ce gars ? demanda Gwen en gardant toujours son arme levée.

-Je croyais avoir dit de baisser vos armes, non ? répliqua Jack.

Gwen et Pete s'exécutèrent en lançant un regard incendiaire à Jack.

-Comment tu le connais ? demanda Rose à Jack.

-Longue histoire, Rose. Disons qu'on s'est rencontré il y a longtemps, et qu'à cause de lui, je suis immortel !

-Immortel ?

-Et oui, Docteur, je ne peux plus mourir ! A cause de toi !

Jack lança un regard Docteur, qui sembla comprendre tout de suite à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Je vois… murmura le Docteur. Hélas, je ne pense pas pouvoir y faire grand-chose ! Ça ne doit pas être simple ! Mais c'est pour ça que tu es à cette époque, et toujours aussi jeune !

-On peut savoir qui c'est ? demanda Pete.

-Un voyageur de l'espace, commença Jack.

-Un Seigneur du Temps, une race disparue depuis de longues années, continua Rose.

-Un taré qui voyage dans une boîte bleue, son vaisseau spatial, ajouta Jack.

-En clair, un extra-terrestre en qui on peut avoir confiance et qui veut nous aider à combattre les Daleks.

-Ça me fait plaisir, tous ces compliments ! rigola le Docteur.

Le Gallifréen se sentait bien, ici, avec Jack, son vieil ami, et Rose, qu'il trouvait brillante et superbe. Elle était si déterminé, si forte, elle voulait absolument l'aider à arrêter les Daleks, et en même temps si fragile, la tristesse de voir sa ville mourir lentement et la douleur de ne pas savoir ce qu'était devenu Mickey, son meilleur ami emmené par les Daleks. Le Docteur avait été seul beaucoup trop longtemps. Il était temps que cela change. Le dernier Seigneur du Temps devait changer.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment compris qui vous êtes, dit soudain Pete Tyler, le sortant de ses pensées, un extra-terrestre de je ne sais où qui se balade avec un vaisseau bleu, mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que vous faîtes avec ma fille ?

-Il m'a sauvé la vie, papa, le rassura Rose. J'ai failli me faire tuer par une patrouille de Unit parce que j'avais oublié ma carte d'identité.

-Ah, c'est donc pour ça ! répliqua le Seigneur du Temps. Je comprends mieux ! Ils voulaient vous emmener au vaisseau, c'est ça ?

Rose acquiesça.

-Finalement, l'arme que tu m'as donné m'a servi, papa !

-Et bien, j'en suis heureux !

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Gwen.

-Et bien, le Docteur est apparu avec son Tardis…

Ianto lança un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme.

-Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter-Spatiale ! répondit Jack.

-Je viens de la planète Gallifrey, et je poursuivais les Daleks quand je me suis écrasé sur Terre…

-Sur moi ! répliqua Rose.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais je vous ai quand même sauvé la vie ! Deux fois !

Rose raconta tous les événements à ses amis, en omettant quelques détails comme ses différentes crises de larmes et le fait que le Docteur soit entré dans son esprit. Pourtant, le Capitaine Jack Harkness n'était pas dupe.

-C'est à cause de toi que les Daleks sont là, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

-En quelque sorte !

Le Docteur leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé entre sa rencontre avec les Daleks à celle de Rose. Il croisa quelques regards désapprobateurs de Gwen Cooper.

-Je suis venu pour sauver la Terre, déclara-t-il enfin à la jeune femme.

-Je l'espère. C'est la moindre des choses.

-Il y a surement une raison à ta venue dans nos locaux, Docteur ? demanda le Capitaine Jack Harkness.

-Normalement, c'est moi qui suis le plus observateur ! dit le Docteur. Nous voulons juste la vérité…

Jack se tourna vers Rose :

-Je suis au courant pour la pillule, Jack.

-Quoi ?

Le père de Rose lança un regard paniqué au Capitaine.

-Tu m'as fait oublier quelques heures de ma vie ! explosa Rose. Alors rends-les moi !

-Comment peut-elle être au courant ?! demanda Jack en regardant le Docteur.

-Les Machines de Métal. Tu as appelé les Daleks de cette façon en présence de Rose, alors que tu n'es jamais entré dans le vaisseau.

-Comment peux-tu les appeler comme ça alors qu'aucun humain hors soldats ne les a jamais vu ? demanda Rose.

-Je peux t'expliquer Rose, répondit Jack en lançant un regard noir au Docteur.

-J'espère bien ! s'exclama Rose pendant que le Seigneur du Temps répondait au regard de Jack d'un simple haussement d'épaule.

-Mickey savait bien qu'il serait emmené, commença Jack.

-Son quartier était de moins en moins sûr, il n'avait aucun moyen de changer de papier d'identité, continua Pete.

-Il aurait pu rester caché ici !

-Impossible, répondit le Docteur, semblant tout à coup comprendre. Il aurait manqué à l'appel, les soldats de Unit auraient fouillé toute la ville de fond en comble, et ces locaux auraient été localisés.

-Nous, on avait rien à craindre, avoua Ianto. On vient de Cardiff, ils ne nous connaissent pas.

-Alors, il a décidé de nous aider, continua Gwen.

-Comment ça, nous aider ?

-Gwen, Ianto, Pete, montrez-leur, lança Jack.

Les trois employés de Torchwood s'approchèrent des ordinateurs, tapèrent quelques chiffres et firent un signe à Rose et au Docteur. Le Gallifréen et la Terrienne s'approchèrent, suivis de Jack. L'écran de l'ordinateur s'alluma soudain, affichant une pièce sombre où des dizaines de personnes semblaient cachées dans le noir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Rose.

-Des lentilles de Torchwood, répondit Pete.

-Et ça sert à quoi ? demanda Rose.

-Elles servent de caméra, expliqua Gwen. Il a accepté de les porter avant de se faire emmener pour pouvoir espionner le vaisseau Dalek. Il suffit de les mettre, de les activer, et on peut tout voir. En plus, il y a un système de lecture sur les lèvres…

Tout à coup, Rose et le Docteur comprirent et poussèrent un cri d'exclamation en même temps.

-Jack… balbutia Rose, bouleversée.

-C'est en direct ? demanda le Docteur en montrant l'écran du doigt.

Rose serra les poings, attendant la réponse avec impatience, et le Docteur dut le voir car il grimaça également. Rose sentait naître une lueur d'espoir. Peut-être que finalement, Mickey, son ami de toujours, et son ancien petit ami, elle devait bien l'avouer, était encore en vie. Ils s'étaient séparés il y a quatre mois, et maintenant, Rose se sentait coupable.

Ils avaient toujours été meilleurs amis, puis, il y a environ sept mois, il avait fait un pas de plus vers elle. Elle n'avait rien venu venir, et quand il l'avait brusquement embrassé après un dîner au restaurant (très romantique d'ailleurs), elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Après tout, ils avaient toujours été collés l'un à l'autre, cela lui avait paru normal au début. Mais au fur et à mesure des mois, elle s'était peu à peu rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Elle l'adorait, c'est sûr, elle ne pouvait se passer de lui. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas de cette façon-là. Pas d'amour, juste de l'amitié. Peu à peu, elle s'était éloignée de lui, imperceptiblement, le doute la rongeant peu à peu.

Devait-elle continuer à lui mentir, pour pouvoir garder une relation proche avec lui, ou lui dire la vérité, au risque de la perdre ? Finalement, Mickey avait senti son trouble, la distance qu'elle mettait entre eux, et il avait fini par comprendre. Un soir, il lui avait demandé de tout lui avouer. Elle n'avait pas pu résister. En pleurs, elle lui avait tout dit, et la réaction de Mickey avait été stupéfiante.

Elle se rappelait exactement ce qu'il avait dit : « Je t'aime, Rose, mais si tu ne veux pas de mon amour, alors, je me contenterai de t'offrir toute l'amitié que tu désires. » Sur ces paroles, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et depuis, leur relation avait pris fin, mais leur amitié était toujours aussi forte. Pourtant, elle voyait bien, que, depuis, une certaine distance les séparait… Rose avait ressenti une pointe de culpabilité en apprenant son arrestation. Après tout, si leur relation avait durée, ils se seraient installés ensemble, peut-être chez Jackie et Pete, et Mickey n'aurait pas été emmené.

Elle se dit également que finalement, elle se serait plutôt installée chez lui, et elle ne serait plus là non plus. Le doute s'installait…. Alors, imaginer, que peut-être, il n'était pas mort, alors que cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il avait disparu… Imaginer que le Docteur avait raison, que les nouveaux emmenés étaient encore en vie, lui redonnait de l'espoir et du courage. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Jack n'allait pas la décevoir en répondant que non, ce n'était pas du direct, que Mickey était peut-être déjà mort, qu'ils n'en avaient aucune idée…

D'un autre côté, penser que l'équipe de Torchwood lui avait caché une telle chose, l'existence de ses lentilles, et peut-être le fait que Mickey était encore en vie, que son père lui avait menti, c'était insupportable. Elle serait dans une colère noire, elle le savait.

Alors elle préférait serrer les poings, fiévreuse…

Et puis, elle vit le regard du Docteur. Cet homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer. En le voyant la toute première fois, ce sourire gamin aux lèvres, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Ses yeux bleus, son regard, et en même temps cette solitude dans ses yeux, tout la troublait et la passionnait chez lui. Elle sentait une telle intelligence en lui, et en même temps une telle tristesse ! Elle savait que c'était dû à la disparition de sa planète. Elle aurait voulu l'aider, mais elle ne le connaissait pas assez. Pourtant, être à ses côtés semblait assez compliqué, compte tenu de ses ennemis jurés.

Le Docteur, lui, sentait parfaitement le malaise de la jeune femme. Il la connaissait depuis peu, mais il ne se faisait aucun doute à son sujet. Il devait l'emmener dans l'univers, à travers les étoiles, les planètes, les galaxies… Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il pensait à cela. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, son regard chocolat, ses cheveux blonds entourant ses épaules, son sourire ravageur, si beau, si doux, si intense, ses petites mimiques, mais aussi sa fragilité, ses larmes, sa tristesse. Tout en elle le fascinait. Elle lui semblait parfaite. Il se maudit pourtant de telles pensées. Une fois les Daleks tués, si il y parvenait bien sûr, elle ne voudrait certainement pas venir avec lui. Elle détruirait à nouveau ses espoirs de ne plus sentir cette solitude peser sur ses cœurs.

Et oui, il ne lui avait même pas dit qu'il avait deux cœurs. Il était pathétique... Soudain, une douleur sourde l'envahit, et il grimaça. Il repensa soudain au Dalek qui l'avait touché, effleuré. C'était beaucoup trop tôt, hurlait-il dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas le droit, pas maintenant, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'à un moment ou un autre… Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Des tas de souvenirs… notamment avec le Capitaine Jack Harkness…

Il réfréna la douleur pour se concentrer de nouveau sur la situation. L'attente de la réponse de Jack. Avaient-ils la preuve que Mickey était toujours en vie ?

Rose était complètement paniquée à côté de lui, et inconsciemment, sans même s'en rendre compte, il lui prit la main. Elle frémit à ce contact, mais ne se retira pas. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait, c'était trop tard : il ne pouvait plus reculer. Tant pis, de toute façon, ce contact ne lui déplaisait pas. Le Docteur se rappela soudain les émotions qu'avait ressenti Rose au souvenir de Mickey. C'était plus que de l'amitié. Il y avait eu autre chose entre eux, il en était sûr…

Toutes ses réflexions durèrent à peine quelques secondes. Jack répondit enfin :

-Oui.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : J'espère que vous avez compris que le fil du temps a changé. Le Docteur a rencontré Rose beaucoup plus tard, alors qu'Owen et Toshiko sont déjà morts. Ce n'est pas à cause de Rose que Jack est immortel, mais pour une toute autre raison que je ne cite pas dans cette fiction. Jack n'a jamais disparu pendant la saison 1 de Torchwood, vu qu'il n'a pas revu le Docteur, et Martha Jones est une simple amie de Jack pendant la saison 2 de Torchwood. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop embrouillé, mais ce n'est pas facile de faire entrer Mickey et Pete à Torchwood, avec un Jack immortel en plus (c'est son trait de caractère principal, je ne voulais pas l'enlever), alors que le Docteur ne connait même pas Rose.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, et, si vous pouviez laisser des reviews… Ce serait vraiment sympa et ça m'encouragerait beaucoup pour la suite ! A la semaine prochaine !


	6. Chapitre 5 : Plan de combat

Note de l'auteur : Voici le chapitre 5 ! Désolée pour le retard, mais avec les vacances, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster un nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Plan de combat._

_**-C'est en direct ? demanda le Docteur en montrant l'écran du doigt.**_

-_**Oui.**_

Rose serra encore plus les poings et par conséquent, la main du Docteur, les larmes de joie menaçant de couler sur ses joues. Elle se retint du mieux qu'elle put. Le Docteur, de son côté, pensait que Jack et son équipe avaient fait une grosse erreur en lui cachant la survie de Mickey. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Rose lâcha la main du Docteur (pour son plus grand regret, il dut bien l'avouer), avança vers Jack, et, sans aucun mot, lui colla une gifle magistrale. Il ne broncha pas, mais Gwen, Ianto, Pete et le Gallifréen firent les yeux ronds.

-Rose… commença Jack.

-Tais-toi ! le coupa Rose. Depuis combien de temps se connaît-on ? Un an maintenant ? Et aujourd'hui, alors que notre vie bascule à cause de ces maudits Daleks et que Mickey a disparu, tu oses me mentir ?!

-Je suis désolé, Rose… Je sais bien qu'il compte pour toi…

-Qu'il compte pour moi ?! C'est un des hommes les plus importants de ma vie ! Toi aussi, papa, et puis Gwen et Ianto, vous m'avez menti, vous aussi ?!

Ils ne répondirent pas, les yeux baissés.

-Comment je l'ai su ?

Pete lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Je n'oublie pas cette satanée pilule ! Je l'ai appris, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous me l'avez fait oublier !

-Je vais t'expliquer, Rose ! lui dit son père.

-Je n'attends que ça !

-Le soir où Mickey a disparu, on s'est tous retrouvé, Jack, Ianto, Gwen, ta mère, toi et moi…

-Maman est au courant ?!

-Laisse-moi finir. Tu étais complètement effondrée, et nous ne savions pas quoi faire. Tu allais partir. Tu étais tellement fatiguée. Soudain, un écran d'ordinateur s'est allumé, sous nos yeux. Tu ne savais pas que Jack avait donné des lentilles à Mickey, on te l'avait caché, car on ne savait pas si ça allait marcher… En effet, elles semblaient ne pas fonctionner. Mickey ne les avait pas activées, on pensait qu'il s'était fait tuer ou que les Daleks avaient découvert les lentilles. On pensait que tu étais parti, Rose, mais tu as vu l'écran s'allumer, et tu as vu que Mickey était en vie, et tu as ensuite vu les Daleks. Tu étais complètement sous le choc. Tu as demandé une explication, et on a du t'expliquer au sujet des lentilles. On les a tout de suite appelé les Machines de Métal. C'était une simple expression, mais ça a dû rester ancré dans ta mémoire. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne pouvait pas entendre les Daleks. Le système de lecture sur les lèvres ne marchait pas avec eux, ils n'ont pas de bouche. Tu es devenu complètement survoltée quand tu as vu comment les Daleks traitaient Mickey et les autres humains. Ils les bousculaient, les enfermaient dans des cellules minuscules où ils étaient une dizaine.

-On s'est dit qu'il valait mieux te faire oublier toute cette histoire, que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, conclut Jack.

-Pas grand-chose ?!

-Tu aurais vécu devant cet ordi, en tant que témoin de ce que vit Mickey. Il valait mieux que tu ne saches pas ce qui s'était passé, que tu ne saches pas s'il était vivant ou non, ajouta Gwen.

-Alors, en t'apportant un verre d'eau, j'ai glissé la pilule dans ton verre et tu t'es endormie, dit Jack. On t'a ramené chez toi. Ta mère n'était pas du tout d'accord, mais ça valait mieux.

-Tu as choisi à ma place, Jack !

-Je sais, et je suis désolé. Même si je ne regrette pas tant que ça. Je sais que je t'ai vexé, mais je voulais juste te protéger…

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de choisir à ma place, Jack ! Des jours et des jours que je me demande s'il y a encore de l'espoir pour Mickey.

-Je sais, Rose.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre ou gâcher cet instant, déclara soudain le Docteur, mais ce n'est pas en s'énervant et en se disputant qu'on pourra aider ce cher Mickey.

Ces paroles eurent un effet incroyable sur Rose. En quelques secondes, elle sécha ses larmes, reprit un visage souriant et lança :

-Il a raison ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Ils parurent déconcertés par cette soudaine saute d'humeur mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

-J'ai toujours raison, Rose ! s'exclama le Docteur en souriant.

Rose lui lança un sourire triste.

-Premièrement, j'espère que vous avez enregistré tout ce que Mickey a vu, commença le Gallifréen.

-Bien sûr ! répondit Ianto. Vous voulez voir quoi exactement ?

-Les Daleks. Je veux voir tout ce qui a un rapport avec les Daleks.

Rose lança un dernier regard à la cellule où était Mickey avant de se reconcentrer sur l'autre écran que Ianto venait d'allumer. Ils virent d'abord la rencontre avec les Daleks, et Rose se rappela soudain. La pilule ne faisait plus effet. Elle se rappelait maintenant de ces Daleks, du comportement de ces derniers envers les humains, la violence, les cellules pour une quinzaine de personnes, dans le noir, avec de la nourriture atroce. Finalement, Jack avait raison. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas se souvenir. Elle sécha les soudaines larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et se reconcentra.

Le Docteur semblait tendu à l'extrême. La vision des Daleks, ses machines en métal qui ressemblaient à de grosses salières, avec leur ventouse, leur œil, leur bras qui lançaient des jets mortels… Toutes ces choses le dégoutaient.

-Ce moment ne m'intéresse pas, dit le Docteur.

Désormais, les images défilaient en accéléré, et Rose demanda :

-Vous cherchez quoi exactement ?

Le Docteur ne répondit pas tout de suite, quand soudain il s'exclama :

-Là ! Arrêtez la vidéo !

Ianto repartit quelques secondes en arrière et mit pause. Gwen, Pete, Jack, Ianto et Rose se penchèrent sur l'écran pour tenter de comprendre. On ne voyait qu'une porte à demi ouverte. Apparemment, Mickey marchait dans un couloir et venait de tourner la tête vers la gauche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Docteur ? demanda Jack.

-Là, répondit-il en pointant du doigt la porte. Vous ne voyez pas ?

Effectivement, s'ils observaient bien, ils pouvaient voir une sorte de machine, derrière la porte, qui faisait des étincelles.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rose.

-C'est un convertisseur Dalek. Une nouvelle technologie qu'ils ont dû inventer. Apparemment, ils se sont inspirés des Cybermen.

Jack frissonna à ce mot. Rose se dit que l'aventure qui liait le Docteur et le capitaine et qui l'avait rendu immortel avait un lien avec ce nom.

-C'est quoi, des Cybermen ? demanda Gwen.

-Un robot avec un cerveau humain. En convertissant les humains en Cybermen, ils perdent toute émotion, toute humanité, et deviennent des machines de guerre, répondit Jack.

-Avec les Daleks, c'est un peu le même fonctionnement, sauf qu'au lieu de les transformer en robot, les humains deviennent Daleks. Une machine très complexe, si vous voulez mon avis, expliqua le Docteur.

-C'est horrible ! s'exclama Gwen.

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

-Les Daleks sont horribles ! Aucune émotion, aucune pitié. Le problème, c'est que leur premier essai de conversion, c'est-à-dire les habitants du centre-ville, a échoué. Le convertisseur doit avoir encore quelques défauts.

-Ils sont morts ? demanda Pete.

-Les habitants du centre-ville ? Malheureusement, il y a peu d'espoir pour eux, répondit le Docteur.

Ianto sembla s'affaisser tout à coup. Il s'éloigna un peu. Le Docteur lança un regard interrogateur à Jack.

-Sa sœur, son neveu et sa nièce habitent à Londres centre. Ou habitaient je devrai dire.

-Je vois.

Ianto revint quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux un peu rougis.

-Je suis désolé, Ianto, lui dit le Docteur.

-Merci…

Un ange passa.

-Alors, c'est comme ça qu'ils comptent transformer les humains ? demanda Rose.

-Exactement ! s'exclama le Docteur.

-Et, comment peut-on les arrêter ? questionna Gwen.

-C'est là que ça se complique, répondit-il. Déjà, il faudrait pouvoir entrer dans le vaisseau, puis trouver le centre de commande. Avec le bouton d'autodestruction…

-Tu veux les tuer ? s'étonna Jack. Tu n'essaies même pas de les raisonner ?

-J'ai déjà essayé, dans l'espace, des années dans le futur. Ils ne m'ont pas écouté.

-Il suffit de téléporter le Tardis dans le vaisseau, alors, conclut Rose.

-Il faut aussi penser aux prisonniers, rappela Pete.

-Attendez une seconde ! Quand je suis arrivé sur Terre, le vaisseau Dalek n'apparaissait pas sur mon écran, alors que j'étais en retard !

-Pourtant, tu as un détecteur de Daleks, non ? dit Jack.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Tu en as parlé, une fois, à l'époque. Je ne comprends pas… Comment un vaisseau Dalek ne peut pas être détecté alors que tu as un détecteur ? C'est… idiot !

-En un mois, ils ont eu le temps de faire plein de choses, enfermés dans leur vaisseau, murmura Rose.

-Rose, vous êtes brillante ! s'exclama le Docteur. Ils savaient très bien que j'allais tenter de les poursuivre, alors ils ont sûrement inventé un contre-détecteur temporel. Ils ne sont pas si idiots que ça, finalement…

-Ils auraient pu le faire avant, non ? dit Gwen.

-Ils n'étaient pas au courant de l'existence de ce détecteur auparavant. Je savais bien qu'ils pourraient le contrer, sinon !

-Alors, c'est quoi la plan, Docteur ? demanda le capitaine.

-Jack ! s'exclama soudain Gwen qui était devant un ordinateur. Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la base !

-Qui ?

-Des soldats de Unit ! répondit Pete, penché sur un autre écran.

-Ils ont dû vous repérer, Docteur ! On s'en va ! commanda Harkness. Prenez tout ce que vous pouvez !

Les quatre membres de Torchwood se ruèrent sur les armes tandis que Rose et le Docteur attrapaient tous les ordinateurs portables, les téléphones, les GPS, etc… Une fois que la base fut quasiment vide (il ne restait que les meubles), ils entrèrent tous dans le Tardis, même si Gwen, Ianto et Pete hésitèrent un peu, se demandant comment ils pouvaient tout entrer dans une si petite cabine téléphonique bleue. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils poussèrent des cris d'exclamation.

-Ça faisait longtemps, soupira Harkness en souriant.

Le Tardis sembla frémir en reconnaissant le capitaine. Il lui avait bien manqué apparemment.

-Mais, c'est… commença Pete.

-Plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur ! finit Rose en rigolant.

-Moi, j'allais dire grandiose, s'émerveilla Gwen.

-Magnifique… Mais, j'ai oublié la machine à café ! soupira Ianto.

-C'est la seule chose qui vous vient à l'esprit ? protesta le Docteur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Sortez tout de suite, Docteur !

La voix venait de dehors. Le Docteur s'approcha de l'écran de contrôle. Un groupe de soldats de Unit pointaient leurs armes en direction du Tardis.

-S'ils pensent que ça va m'arrêter ! rigola le Docteur en actionnant un levier.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Tardis disparaissait.

-C'est pas vrai ! maugréa le chef de Unit.

* * *

-On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Jack, assis sur le siège du Tardis.

Ils s'étaient téléportés à Cardiff, pour être sûr de ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Ils avaient ramené beaucoup de matériel dans la base de Torchwood 3, à Cardiff, et n'avaient gardé avec eux dans le Tardis que l'essentiel.

-Il nous faut un plan, déclara Gwen.

-Tant mieux, c'est ma spécialité ! s'exclama le Docteur.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous ? demanda Mickey à un soldat de Unit qui leur apportait des gourdes pour boire un peu.

-On t'a pas sonné ! cria-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

-Ça fait des jours qu'on est là ! protesta-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le sauras bientôt ! On viendra bientôt te chercher !

Le soldat lui jeta une gourde avant de sortir sous les protestations de tous les autres prisonniers. Mickey but un peu avant de la passer à Alex.

-Merci, dit-elle.

C'était devenu une habitude. Alex était une de ses voisines, apparemment, mais il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu, elle non plus d'ailleurs. Elle avait été emmenée une nuit, comme lui. Il avait bien vu qu'elle était terrifiée, seule dans un coin de la cellule, alors ils avaient discuté. Il lui avait parlé de son travail à Torchwood. En d'autres circonstances, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas cru. Mais avec ces Daleks…

Il repensa soudain à Rose. Elle lui manquait tellement. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien… S'il s'en sortait vivant, il ferait tout pour lui montrer que même si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, il tenait à elle. Il ne l'avait pas assez fait ces derniers temps. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de chances de rester en vie… Il se demanda si les lentilles marchaient encore. Jack et les autres n'osaient pas trop lui envoyer de message écrit grâce aux lentilles. Les Daleks pourraient peut-être les lire grâce à leur système électronique. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'ils allaient trouver une solution pour le sortir de là et pour tuer ces Daleks…

* * *

Le plan semblait parfait, pourtant Rose angoissait terriblement. Se séparer n'était pas, pour elle, une bonne idée. Elle se demandait où étaient Jack et le Docteur, et puis son père et Ianto. Gwen dut sentir son angoisse car elle lui dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Rose, tout va bien se passer…

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça, répondit Rose en lui lançant un regard inquiet.

Elles étaient toutes les deux aux abords du parc de Londres, cachées derrière un muret. Gwen frémissait d'impatience. Elle repensait également à Rhys, son mari. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour elle. Il était resté à Cardiff, même s'il avait tout fait pour venir.

_**Flash-back :**_

_**-Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ici, Gwen ! protesta Rhys.**_

_**-C'est trop dangereux !**_

_**-Trop dangereux ? Tu te fiches de moi ! Entre cette espèce d'alien dans un hangar, le fait que tu m'aies carrément oublier toute une journée en me prenant pour un escroc et une grossesse alien le jour de notre mariage, excuse-moi, mais j'en ai vu des trucs dangereux !**_

_**-Je sais, mais là, c'est encore pire !**_

_**-Maintenant que Tosh et Owen ne sont plus là, vous avez largement assez de place pour m'emmener !**_

_**-Je te rappelle qu'il y a des nouveaux ! Mickey et Pete sont là depuis maintenant un an, tu as intérêt à t'y faire ! répliqua-t-elle grimaçant sous le nom de Toshiko et Owen, leurs compagnons morts il y plus d'un an.**_

_**-Ils vivent déjà à Londres !**_

_**-Arrête de protester ! Tu restes là, un point c'est tout ! Et ne m'appelle surtout pas, ils pourraient me repérer, ces maudits Daleks !**_

_**Sur ces paroles, elle l'embrassa fougueusement, laissant Rhys avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Gwen prit sa valise, son sac à main, son manteau et sortit de la maison juste après un dernier regard à son mari, qui, une fois de plus, se dit qu'elle allait le rendre fou.**_

Depuis, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui. De toute façon, il était en sécurité, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

-Gwen ?

Elle reprit soudain ses esprits.

-Oui, Rose ?

-Tu avais l'air perdue dans tes pensées…

-C'est Rhys, il me manque…

-Je suis sûre que tu pourras bientôt le revoir, la rassura Rose.

-Je sais… Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je sais qu'il est en sécurité.

-Hum… répondit Rose, lançant un regard à Pete et Ianto, cachés de l'autre côté du parc, attendant un signal du Docteur.

* * *

Jackie était assise sur son canapé, dans le salon de son appartement. Son mari, Pete, l'équipe de Torchwood, Rose et ce Docteur qu'elle ne connaissait même pas avaient fait appel à elle comme relai.

Elle se souvenait très bien comment ils étaient arrivés. Une espèce de boîte bleue, où plutôt une cabine téléphonique, s'était posé en plein milieu de son salon. Elle avait failli faire une crise cardiaque, assise sur son canapé, en train de regarder la télévision. Rose était sortie la première, ce qui l'avait un peu rassuré. Un tout petit peu… Ensuite Jack, Gwen, son mari et Ianto étaient sortis également, et Jackie avait commencé à se poser des questions. Ils étaient tous là-dedans ?

Enfin, un homme au regard étrange, aux yeux bleus et qui portait un blouson en cuir noir était sorti à son tour. Elle l'avait trouvé très mignon, d'ailleurs. Pete, son mari, et Rose lui avaient tout expliqué. Jackie s'était beaucoup inquiétée en apprenant que sa fille avait failli se faire tuer. Deux fois… Jack lui avait ensuite annoncé leur plan, et aussi qui était le Docteur. Elle se retrouvait maintenant avec deux ordinateurs face à elle. Maudit Docteur ! Rose le connaissait à peine, mais elle partait avec lui à l'aventure ! Jackie avait essayé de raisonner sa fille et aussi son mari, mais rien à faire ! Apparemment, le Docteur avait besoin de tout le monde ! Satané extra-terrestre !

Le premier écran lui montrait ce que Mickey voyait grâce aux lentilles. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien eu d'anormal, à part ce soldat qui lui avait dit de rester tranquille, qu'on viendrait bientôt tous les chercher. Elle pouvait communiquer avec Rose et les autres grâce à des oreillettes de Torchwood. Il lui suffisait de choisir son interlocuteur.

Le deuxième écran lui montrait les plans du vaisseau Dalek, que Jack et son équipe avait réussi à retrouver et retracer, avec l'aide du Docteur évidemment. Ce Docteur. Elle se demandait bien qui il était. Trop étrange, trop mystérieux à son goût. Elle ne lui laisserait pas faire de mal à sa fille. Déjà qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Rose, il n'allait pas en rajouter ! Non vraiment, ce soi-disant Seigneur du Temps sorti de nulle part ne lui augurait rien de bon. Si Jack ne l'avait pas connu et ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle n'aurait certainement pas laissé sa fille entre ses mains. Elle se reconcentra sur les écrans en face d'elle et sur son oreillette. Pour l'instant, aucun signal. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement se fit entendre :

-Jack et moi sommes prêt, Jackie.

-Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

-Ce n'est pas le moment de rigoler…

-J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faîtes, Docteur. Ma fille est en danger à cause de vous.

-Je le sais, et j'en suis désolé. J'ai tenté de la convaincre de ne pas rester.

-Elle ne vous a pas écouté, je présume, soupira Jackie.

-Une vraie tête de mule…

-Je préviens les autres.

-Très bien. Dites à Rose de ne pas s'inquiéter.

-Vous ne voulez pas lui parler vous-même ?

* * *

Rose attendait patiemment, cachée derrière le mur, en compagnie de Gwen quand une voix murmura à son oreille.

-Rose ?

-Maman ? Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

-Je sais pas, ça fait plus cool, je trouve, dit Jackie en reprenant une voix normale.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, maman !

-Désolée. Ils sont prêts. Il veut te parler.

Rose sentit sa gorge se nouer.

-Rose ?

-Docteur ?

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oui. Soyez prudent, Docteur. Et prenez soin de Jack.

-Je peux prendre soin de moi-même tout seul ! lui répondit une autre voix.

-Jack ! protesta Rose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Rose, la rassura le capitaine.

-Ça risque d'être compliqué, répondit-elle.

-Tout va bien se passer, ajouta le Docteur.

-Bonne chance, dit Gwen, qui avait également entendu toute la conversation.

-Vous pouvez y aller, déclara Rose.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Des commentaires ? Laissez des reviews ! :p

A bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le retour de Mickey

**note de l'auteur : **Voici le chapitre 6 ! Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 6 : Le retour de Mickey_

_**-Vous pouvez y aller, déclara Rose.**_

Le Docteur était appuyé contre le centre de contrôle du Tardis. Jack, lui, préparait son arme, concentré sur la mission.

-Tu es sûr de ton choix, Docteur ?

Le Docteur se tourna vers lui.

-Tu as préféré m'emmener avec toi et laisser Rose avec Gwen.

-C'était la meilleure option. Si le plan fonctionne, il vaut mieux qu'elle soit loin de moi. Les Daleks pourraient se servir d'elle contre moi. Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger.

-Et moi alors ? protesta Jack.

-Tu es immortel, Jack.

-Tu as raison.

-D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on en reparle !

-Tu ne peux rien faire, Docteur. Je suis comme ça maintenant, c'est tout. C'est du passé.

-Alors, on se ressemble maintenant. Notre vie va être très longue.

Jack acquiesça.

-Tu comptes lui faire voir les merveilles de l'Univers ?

Le Docteur leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je parle de Rose.

-Si elle veut bien, pourquoi pas.

-Rose est une dure à cuire, la tête dans les étoiles. Elle ne résistera pas à l'appel de l'espace, à mon avis, lui assura Jack.

-Comme toi, il y a longtemps de ça.

-Comme moi, oui.

-On doit contacter les autres, Jack. Jackie ? appela le Gallifréen.

-Oui ? répondit-elle à travers l'oreillette.

-Mets nous en relation avec Ianto et Pete, demanda Jack.

* * *

Ianto, arme à la main, repensait à Jack. Il espérait de tout cœur que ça allait bien se passer. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de jack. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfin « en couple », la vie lui semblait si bien, si joyeuse. Pourtant, les Daleks leur gâchait leur bonheur. Maudit Daleks !

Pete et Ianto étaient cachés de l'autre côté du parc. Ils pouvaient voir le mur où Rose et Gwen attendaient. Le Docteur leur avait demandé de se séparer des deux femmes en attendant un quelconque signal, pour surveiller les gardes qui patrouillaient aux alentours.

Pete, lui, était assis contre un arbre. Il tenait son arme. La patrouille de soldats venait de passer, ils étaient tranquille pour une heure maintenant. Son oreillette s'alluma.

-Pete ? Ianto ? On est prêts, leur dit Jack.

Pete se leva d'un bond tandis que Ianto reprenait ses esprits.

-Reçu 5 sur 5, répondit Pete.

-Vous pouvez rejoindre les filles, puis attendez le signal de Jackie, leur dit le Docteur.

* * *

Rose, Gwen, Ianto et Pete attendaient impatiemment contre le mur, angoissés. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le Docteur et le Capitaine les avaient contactés. Ils passeraient d'une minute à l'autre à l'action. Pete et Ianto avait rejoint Gwen et Rose en passant derrière des fourrés. Rose espérait de tout son cœur que le plan fonctionnerait à la perfection.

Rose serra le bracelet spatio-temporel de Jack, celui que le Docteur avait réglé pour qu'ils puissent tous se téléporter dans le vaisseau.

-Ça va aller, Rose, la rassura Pete comme s'il lisait dans son esprit.

-J'espère, papa, j'espère…

* * *

-Allons-y ! s'exclama le Docteur en triturant les manettes du Tardis, lançant un sourire à Jack.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Tardis, posé en plein milieu de Cardiff, disparut. Mais cette fois-ci, aucun garde de Unit ne semblait les chercher. Ils réapparurent en plein milieu de la salle des commandes du vaisseau Dalek. Le Docteur poussa un soupir résigné :

-A nous de jouer, Jack, dit-il à son compagnon.

-Docteur, rappelle-moi. Pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir avec toi ?

-Parce que tu es…

-Un cinglé, comme toi ?

Jack éclata de rire, et le Docteur dit une mine renfrognée.

-Je plaisante, Docteur ! Allez, assez discuté, on a du boulot !

-Espérons que les Daleks ne soient pas tous là…

Le Docteur ouvrit alors les portes du Tardis et sortit, suivi de Jack, qui cachait une arme dans le revers de son pantalon. Au cas où. Ils découvrirent alors trois Daleks, machines de métal couleur or, noir et marron. Le Docteur se dit qu'il ne connaissait pas ces couleurs. Surement un bataillon Dalek inconnu de la Guerre du Temps.

-EXTERMINER, EXTERMINER ! scandèrent les Daleks.

-Non, non, non, non ! rétorqua le Docteur en faisant de grands signes avec les bras. Vous n'allez quand même pas nous tuer sans découvrir pourquoi on vient de se rendre !

-LE DOCTEUR DOIT ÊTRE EXTERMINER ! protesta un des Daleks en s'approchant.

-On fait un marché, d'accord ? Emmenez-nous voir votre chef, il décidera lui-même !

Les Daleks semblèrent hésiter un moment, puis le deuxième se décida enfin :

-TRES BIEN. MAIS AU MOINDRE PROBLEME VOUS SEREZ EXTERMINE, VOUS ET VOTRE AMI.

-Pas de soucis.

Le Dalek désigna la troisième machine, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début :

-RESTEZ ICI. SURVEILLEZ.

Jack grimaça à ces paroles mais ne réagit pas, de peur que les Daleks soient assez malins pour comprendre ses émotions. Le Docteur faillit sursauter lui aussi. Il avait espéré que tous les Daleks viendraient avec eux, mais ils étaient plus malins que ça. Il espérait que Rose et Gwen n'aurait pas trop de problèmes avec le dernier Dalek qui restait sur place.

Bien sûr, le Docteur avait pensé à emmener Rose et Gwen avec eux, directement dans le Tardis. Elles auraient été immédiatement sur place. Après tout, elles auraient pu attendre qu'ils soient partis, mais il s'était finalement dit que c'était plus prudent comme ça. Les Daleks étaient capables d'entrer dans son Tardis, les pur-sang du moins, et le Dalek qui restait était collé au Tardis. Il surveillerait son vaisseau sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Elles étaient plus en sécurité à l'extérieur.

-QUI ÊTES-VOUS ? demanda-t-il en désignant Jack.

-Le Capitaine Jack Harkness, répondit-il.

-LONDONNIEN ?

-Je ne viens pas de Londres, répondit-il sans vouloir donner trop d'informations.

Les deux Daleks les menèrent alors avec précaution vers la sortie de la salle des contrôles. Soudain, le Docteur chancela, tomba à moitié sur les commandes, et Jack le rattrapa de justesse.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Jack tandis que les Daleks se tournaient vers eux.

-EXPLIQUEZ.

-Oui, oui, répondit le Gallifréen en leur lançant un regard gêné. Désolé, je suis très maladroit en ce moment

Les Daleks ne se soucièrent pas de l'incident et les menèrent dans un couloir étroit. Jack et le Docteur se retrouvèrent encadrés par les machines de métal. Après quelques secondes de silence, brisées par les bruits de pas des deux humains (enfin, quasiment humain vu qu'un était Seigneur du Temps et l'autre immortel), le Gallifréen s'autorisa à poser une question :

-Le Dalek resté à la salle des contrôles, c'est un ancien humain, n'est-ce pas ?

-NOUS N'AVONS PAS A VOUS PARLER.

-SEUL LE CHEF PEUT VOUS PARLER.

-Très bien, comme vous voulez.

Ils croisèrent alors un groupe d'humains. Ils semblaient désespérés, fatigués, affamés et mourants. Le Gallifréen sentit ses cœurs se serrer et Harkness sera les poings de colère.

-Où vont ces prisonniers ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Jack, la voix pleine de colère.

-ILS SONT TRANSFERES.

-Pourquoi ?

-NOUS AVONS BESOIN D'EUX.

Le Docteur comprit immédiatement. Ils comptaient utiliser très prochainement les convertisseurs Daleks ! Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps devant eux. Le Gallifréen se tourna vers Jack et lui sourit. Le Capitaine comprit tout de suite l'allusion. Ils avaient prévu que le Docteur le préviendrait quand Rose et les autres pourraient utiliser le bracelet temporel. Les Daleks étaient focalisés sur le Docteur et remarqueraient le moindre de ses mouvement, alors que Jack était à peu près tranquille. C'est donc lui qui alluma son oreillette avec son doigt et murmura :

-Prêt…

* * *

Rose se leva, suivie d'Ianto, Pete et Gwen. Jackie venait de leur annoncer que le Docteur et Jack avaient réussi à s'infiltrer, et que c'était leur tour. Rose passa le bracelet temporel de Jack à son père.

-Très bien, dit Pete en se tournant vers les autres. Vous vous rappelez du plan ?

Ils acquiescèrent, conscients qu'il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.

-Alors, bonne chance, déclara Pete.

Ils s'accrochèrent tous à lui et disparurent dans un petit éclair bleu. Ils se matérialisèrent dans une sorte de grand placard à balai (c'était plutôt une petite pièce abandonnée du vaisseau). Le Docteur avait longuement étudié les plans du vaisseau Dalek avant de choisir cet endroit.

Bien sûr, ils ne furent pas repérés, au contraire du Tardis. Le vaisseau Dalek comportait également un détecteur de téléportation, c'est pourquoi ils savaient à chaque fois où allait le Docteur. Le Seigneur du Temps avait désactivé ce détecteur à son arrivée dans le vaisseau :

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Soudain, le Docteur chancela, tomba à moitié sur les commandes, et Jack le rattrapa de justesse.**_

_** -Tout va bien ? demanda Jack tandis que les Daleks se tournaient vers eux.**_

_** -EXPLIQUEZ.**_

_** -Oui, oui, répondit le Gallifréen en leur lançant un regard gêné. Désolé, je suis très maladroit en ce moment.**_

La prison et le centre de commande étaient assez loin, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'approcher plus de toute façon. Les quatre voyageurs se sentirent mal quelques secondes, ils attendirent donc que les nausées disparaissent. Les voyages spatio-temporels n'étaient pas faits pour eux, apparemment. Ils purent enfin observer leur environnement. La salle était entièrement vide, le sol et les murs étaient couleur argent, or, bronze.

Sans parler, Gwen hocha enfin la tête et les deux groupes se séparèrent. Rose et Gwen s'approchèrent de la petite porte de cette pièce abandonnée. Elle s'ouvrit automatiquement à leur passage, cette partie du vaisseau n'étant pas hautement sécurisée. Gwen sortit son arme et pointa la tête à l'extérieur, mais le couloir était entièrement vide. Le Docteur avait vraiment bien choisi l'endroit. Toujours aussi silencieuse, elles se glissèrent au-dehors, lançant un dernier regard aux deux hommes. Une fois dans le couloir, elles longèrent les murs et allumèrent leurs oreillettes :

-Maman ? demanda-t-elle en murmurant.

Jackie répondit quelques secondes plus tard :

-Vous allez tous bien ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Vous êtes à l'intérieur ?

-Oui, on s'est séparé de papa et Ianto, il faut que tu nous guides jusqu'au centre de commande !

-Ton capteur est allumé ?

-On vient de les activer. Ils devraient apparaître sur ton écran.

-Je vous vois ! s'exclama soudain Jackie. Alors, au bout du couloir, vous devez prendre à gauche.

Gwen et Rose s'exécutèrent, et disparurent dans les couloirs sombres, toujours une arme à la main, enfin, seulement Gwen, vu que Rose avait totalement refusé.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce furent au tour de Pete et Ianto de sortir de la petite pièce.

Une fois dans le couloir, Pete contacta à son tour sa femme, qui les guida à travers le dédale de couloirs du grand vaisseau Dalek. Ils espéraient que le Docteur et Jack s'en sortaient, c'était eux les plus exposés dans ce plan.

* * *

Les deux Daleks les avaient menés jusqu'à la salle principale du vaisseau, où ils avaient rencontré le chef des Daleks, celui avec qui le Docteur avait déjà parlé dans l'espace, peu de temps avant pour le Gallifréen, mais un mois pour la machine en métal.

Il était en compagnie de trois autres Daleks. Le Docteur avait fait un bref calcul en arrivant, le même que Jack d'ailleurs : si six Daleks étaient présent avec eux, cela voulait dire qu'il n'en restait que quatre dans le vaisseau, plus tous les humains qu'ils avaient réussi à transformer en Daleks. Mais ils ne savaient pas combien ils étaient. A part celui qui était resté dans la salle des commandes, ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Rose et les autres devraient se débrouiller. A pente étaient-ils arrivés que le chef des Daleks avait hurlé :

-DOCTEUR ! EXTERMINEZ-LE !

On en était donc à ce moment-là. Le Docteur cria à son tour :

-Oh, je vous en prie ! Vous n'en avez pas marre de vos « EXTERMINER, EXTERMINER » ?! Vous ne pourriez pas changer de registre, ou augmenter votre niveau de vocabulaire, parce que là, c'est assez restreint tout de même ! Je sais, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi j'ai été tellement stupide au point de me matérialiser en plein milieu de votre vaisseau avec mon Tardis ! Ça peut paraître complètement insensé ! Mais sachez que je suis venu me rendre ! Alors oui, ça aussi, c'est étrange, mais vous ne saurez pas la raison de ma venue si vous leur ordonner de m'exterminer sans que j'ai eu le temps de m'expliquer ! Parce que, au fond, je sais que vous avez peur de moi, mais d'un autre côté, ça vous intéresse, de savoir pourquoi je me suis rendu si soudainement ! En plus, ça fait des heures que vous me chercher ! Vos soldats ressemblent à des grosses brutes, vous savez ? C'est ignoble ! En plus, s'en prendre à Rose ! Juste pour une carte d'identité ! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi elle n'est pas là, je l'ai obligé à se cacher pour sa sécurité ! Bien sûr, j'ai eu du mal à la convaincre, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Voici mon ami Jack ! Il m'accompagne en tant que témoin de notre conversation amicale !

Tous les Daleks, et même Jack, il faut l'avouer, parurent surpris par ce long monologue. Le Docteur remplissait très bien son rôle : gagner du temps.

-VOUS NOUS AVEZ A NOUVEAU RETROUVE, conclut simplement le chef des Daleks.

-Quelle belle constatation ! Effectivement, je suis de retour !

-VOUS N'ÊTES PAS CENSE ÊTRE LA, déclara soudain le Dalek.

Jack fit les yeux ronds et lança un regard inquiet au Docteur.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda le capitaine au Dalek.

-IL NE VOUS A PAS PARLE DE CE QUI S'EST PASSE DANS CE VAISSEAU, EN L'AN 2046, N'EST-CE PAS ?

-Il s'en est gardé apparemment.

-Ce n'est pas important. Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser tuer des humains ? rétorqua le Docteur, imperturbable.

-ON NE LES TUE PAS. ON LEUR DONNE UNE NOUVELLE VIE.

-Une nouvelle vie ?! s'exclama Jack.

-Ces convertisseurs ne fonctionnent pas correctement ! Tout ce que vous faîtes, c'est tuer de pauvres innocents !

-CERTAINS ONT SURVECU !

-Ne vous cherchez pas d'excuses !

-DE TOUTE FACON, LEUR VIE ETAIT TRISTE, MONOTONE, ILS SONT MIEUX LA OU ILS SONT ! CERTAINS ONT ETE TRANSFORME, ILS NE RESSENTENT PLUS LES EMOTIONS HUMAINES ! ILS SONT COMME NOUS, ILS SONT INDESTRUCTIBLES !

-Vous n'êtes que des monstres ! s'exclama Jack, totalement hors de lui.

-DITES A VOTRE AMI DE SE TAIRE, OU LES DALEKS SE FERONT UN PLAISIR DE L'EMMENER AVEC LES AUTRES HUMAINS JUSQU'A NOTRE CHER CONVERTISSEUR !

-Vous êtes prêt, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le Docteur.

Le Dalek fit mine de ne pas comprendre, mais le Gallifréen n'était pas dupe.

-Vous avez réparé les convertisseurs !

-OH, VOUS PARLEZ DE CA ! OUI, EN EFFET ! D'AILLEURS, A L'HEURE OU JE VOUS PARLE, LES HUMAINS RECOLTES VONT ÊTRE EMMENES !

Le Docteur lança un regard angoissé à Jack.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'exclama Jack.

-JE CROYAIS QUE VOUS VENIEZ VOUS RENDRE, C'EST DONC QUE VOUS VOUS FICHEZ COMPLETEMENT DU SORT DE CES HUMAINS ! A MOINS QUE…

Le Docteur intima à Jack de se taire, mais il était trop tard.

-VOUS N'ETES DONC PAS LA POUR VOUS RENDRE ! FOUILLEZ-LEZ !

Un garde humain s'approcha d'eux et fouilla les deux amis.

-Ils avaient un bracelet temporel ! s'exclama le garde en le donnant au chef des Dalek.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! dit le Docteur, mais cela ne servit à rien.

-C'EST UN PIEGE ! ALLEZ DANS LES PRISONS ! ILS ONT SUREMENT DES COMPLICES !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvaient dans une autre salle, où le convertisseur Dalek était en train d'être réglé. Jack lançait des regards inquiets au Docteur. Pete et Ianto risquaient de se faire attraper…

* * *

_Une demi-heure plus tôt, devant les prisons du vaisseau Dalek…_

Pete et Ianto venaient d'arriver devant les prisons. Jackie les avait guidés à travers le vaisseau. Deux soldats et un Dalek montaient la garde. Heureusement pour eux, le Dalek fut soudain appelé à aider aux réglages des convertisseurs. Pete et Ianto paniquèrent en attendant la conversation entre les deux machines de métal ! Les convertisseurs étaient quasiment prêts ! Ils devaient absolument se dépêcher ! Après quelques prises de karaté avec les deux gardes, et un manche d'arme pour les assommer, le champ était libre. Ils s'approchèrent des cellules, chuchotant aux prisonniers :

-Aucun bruit… On va vous sortir de là, mais ils peuvent revenir !

Pete et Ianto faillirent devoir calmer un mouvement de joie et d'excitation, à la vue de leurs sauveurs, mais finalement, au bout de quelques instants, tous les prisonniers se taisaient, observant avec un mutisme inquiet les deux membres de Torchwood. D'ailleurs, ce calme soudain inquiéta Pete et Ianto.

Deux des prisonniers s'avancèrent soudain, et Pete et retint un cri d'exclamation en reconnaissant l'un d'entre eux, un jeune homme à la peau mate, aux cheveux noirs très courts, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Mickey ! s'exclama Pete le plus doucement possible.

-Tu vas bien ! soupira Ianto de soulagement.

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! Je pensais ne jamais vous revoir !

-C'est quoi leur problème ? demanda Pete en désignant les prisonnier silencieux et immobiles.

-C'est moi qui leur ai dit de ne rien dire. Je les ai prévenus de votre arrivée.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Pete.

-Disons que quelqu'un m'a envoyé un petit message lourd de sens à travers les lentilles, suggéra Mickey en souriant.

Ianto lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-_La cavalerie galope_, déclara Mickey, et Pete et Ianto comprirent immédiatement.

-Ma femme est vraiment la plus forte ! s'extasia Pete. Un message secret !

-Même si les Daleks pouvaient voir le message, ils ne risquaient pas de le comprendre ! ajouta Ianto.

-Alors, c'était Jackie ? s'étonna Mickey. J'aurai parié sur Rose…

-Elles se ressemblent beaucoup ! avoua Pete.

-Au fait, comment va Rose ? demanda Mickey, inquiet.

-Disons qu'apprendre il y a quelques heures que tu étais encore en vie l'a assez chamboulé… soupira Pete.

-Comment ça ?

-Longue histoire, Mickey…

-On n'a pas vraiment le temps, les interrompit Ianto. On pourra discuter plus tard, pour l'instant il faut libérer tout le monde.

-Tu as raison, Ianto. Je vous présente Alex, dit Mickey en désignant la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus qui l'accompagnait.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

-Enchanté, déclara Ianto en bon gentleman.

-On va vous sortir de là, annonça Pete, sortant de sa poche le tournevis sonique du Docteur, que celui-ci lui avait gentiment prêté. Comment ça marche ce truc ? marmonna-t-il en triturant l'objet métallique.

-C'est quoi ce machin ? demanda Mickey.

-Un tournevis sonique, répondit Ianto. Donne-le-moi !

Ianto prit le tournevis sonique des mains de Pete et appuya sur un bouton. Un grésillement retentit, et la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit dans un grincement atroce.

-Il faut ouvrir les autres cellules, dit Pete.

Ianto acquiesça avant de disparaître dans le noir du couloir. Mickey sortit et se jeta dans les bras de Pete.

-Merci, Pete !

-De rien, de rien ! s'étonna le père de Rose.

Mickey rejoignit Alex qui était sortie également. Il la prit dans ses bras.

-C'est presque fini, Alex, murmura-t-il à la jeune femme qui pleurait de joie.

Alors qu'il lui lançait un sourire confiant, une voix leur glaça la nuque.

-VOUS COMPTIEZ ALLER OU ?

Tous les prisonniers et leurs deux sauveurs se retournèrent d'un bond. Quatre Daleks pointaient sur eux leurs bras qui lançaient des jets mortels.

-Je suis désolé, dit une voix.

Ianto se tenait derrière le groupe, accompagné de tous les autres prisonniers.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, le rassura Pete.

-VENEZ AVEC NOUS.

Les quatre Daleks obligèrent tous les humains à sortir de la prison. Certains avaient éclaté en pleurs, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les Daleks les menèrent jusqu'à une grande pièce om une gigantesque machine leur glaça le sang. Un convertisseur Dalek.

Pete, Ianto et Mickey se dirent soudainement que leur espérance de vie avait considérablement baissé… voir disparu. Ils se rendirent soudain compte que d'autres personnes étaient présentes dans la pièce. Une dizaine de Daleks, mais aussi Jack, et le Docteur…

* * *

_Au même moment, dans les couloirs du vaisseau Dalek…_

-Tournez à gauche, puis à droite au bout du couloir. Le centre de commande se trouve juste là.

Rose remercia sa mère et fit signe à Gwen de la suivre. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elles s'étaient séparées de Pete et Ianto. Elles s'étaient perdues de nombreuses fois dans ce grand vaisseau, surtout que Jackie ne leur donnait pas toujours les bonnes instructions. Elles avaient donc mis un temps considérable à arriver.

Rose repensait à la mission. Elles devaient se rendre dans le centre de commande, en espérant que le Docteur avait réussi à attirer tous les gardes avec eux lorsqu'ils étaient apparus avec le Tardis. Ensuite, elles devaient attendre le signal du Docteur, leur donnant le droit d'appuyer sur le bouton d'autodestruction. Entre-temps, Pete et Ianto devaient avoir utilisé le bracelet temporel de Jack pour disparaître avec tous les prisonniers, tandis que le Docteur et Jack devaient disparaître grâce à un deuxième bracelet que le Docteur avait réussi à fabriquer grâce à l'original.

Rose et Gwen, elles, devaient entrer dans le Tardis que le Docteur était censé avoir laissé dans la salle des commandes du vaisseau Dalek, et enclencher un levier qui activerait l'auto-dématérialisation du Tardis. C'est le Docteur lui-même qui avait créé ce programme qui matérialiserait directement le Tardis dans le hub de Torchwood à Cardiff.

Rose se dit que le Docteur était brillant. Réussir à inventer un plan comme celui-ci ! Bien sûr, le nombre peu élevé de Daleks, ainsi que le fait que presque tous les gardes humains étaient dans la ville de Londres aidaient considérablement.

Mais, bien entendu, personne n'était certain du résultat. Les Daleks pouvaient refuser d'emmener le Docteur et Jack jusqu'à leur chef et les tuer immédiatement. Le chef aurait pu être déjà présent dans le centre de commande, ou les Daleks auraient pu déplacer le Tardis.

Rose était déjà certaine que le Docteur et Jack avaient réussi à rester en vie et à convaincre les Daleks de les emmener à leur chef. Elles suivirent donc les instructions de Jackie, et une fois près de la salle des commandes, Gwen lança un regard furtif à l'intérieur. Gwen fit les yeux ronds et conduisit Rose dans un coin du vaisseau en lui intiment de se taire.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rose une fois qu'elles furent à l'abri.

-On a un problème.

-Lequel ?

-Il reste un Dalek.

-Merde, souffla Rose. Comment faire ?

-On pourrait l'attirer dehors.

-Bonne idée. Et ensuite ?

-On se dépêche, proposa Gwen.

-Sinon, le Tardis est là ?

-Oui, il n'a pas bougé, c'est déjà une chance.

Alors qu'elles soupiraient de soulagement, leurs oreillettes grésillèrent.

-Rose ? Gwen ?

-Oui, maman ?

-Où êtes-vous ?

-Devant la salle des commandes, répondit Gwen. Mais il reste un Dalek.

-N'appuyez surtout pas sur le bouton.

-Pourquoi ?

-On a deux énormes problèmes.

Rose s'inquiéta immédiatement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Pete et Ianto se sont faits arrêtés, et tous les prisonniers ont été emmenés près du convertisseur Dalek. Ainsi que Jack et le Docteur.

-Et merde ! jura Gwen.

-Et le deuxième problème ? demanda Rose.

-Le Docteur et Jack n'ont plus de bracelet temporel. Ianto et Pete non plus.

-Quoi ?!

-Ils ont été fouillés, expliqua Jackie.

-Mais tout le plan est foutu ! s'exaspéra Rose, complètement désespérée.

-Comment on va faire ? demanda Gwen.

-Allez dans le Tardis.

-Et on fait quoi une fois dedans ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Jackie.

-Comment ça ?

-Le Docteur a simplement réussi à me dire que vous deviez aller dans le Tardis…

-On ne va pas les abandonner ! s'exclama Rose.

-Laisse-moi finir ! Vous allez dans le Tardis, et ensuite, je vous connecterai avec le Docteur.

-Il ne peut pas nous parler, avec les Daleks juste à côté !

-Fais-moi confiance, Rose ! rétorqua Jackie. Vous allez dans le Tardis, tout de suite !

La communication fut soudainement coupée. Sa mère lui avait raccroché au nez !

* * *

**Note de l'autur : **Si vous pouviez laisser des reviews, ce serait super sympa, c'est très encourageant, je vous assure ! A la semaine prochaine !


	8. Chapitre 7 : La fin du règne des Daleks

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis désolée pour le retard, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour Internet ces temps-ci ! Je sais, on est vendredi, mais bon, c'est mieux que rien, non ? Voilà le chapitre 7, l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction !

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : La fin du règne des Daleks_

_**-Fais-moi confiance, Rose ! rétorqua Jackie. Vous allez dans le Tardis, tout de suite !**_

_** La communication fut soudainement coupée. Sa mère lui avait raccroché au nez !**_

-Bon, on n'a pas trop le choix apparemment, déclara Gwen après quelques minutes de silence. On doit attirer ce Dalek dehors et aller dans le Tardis. On verra pour la suite.

Gwen prit un objet métallique qu'elle trouva parterre et le lança à l'autre bout du couloir, juste en face du Dalek. Rose et Gwen restèrent cachée quelques secondes et dès que le Dalek sortit de la pièce et disparut dans le couloir pour aller voir ce qui avait attiré son attention, elles s'élancèrent le plus silencieusement possible. Une fois dans la salle, Rose repéra très vite le bouton d'autodestruction, juste au cas où, et sortit la clé du Tardis que lui avait confié le Docteur. Elles rentrèrent précipitamment.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Rose en tournant autour de la console du Tardis.

Gwen haussa les épaules.

* * *

-Oh, c'est pas vrai, avait murmuré Mickey en voyant le Docteur et Jack.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans la salle où le convertisseur Dalek semblait attendre patiemment de détruire la vie des prisonniers et de leurs sauveurs. Pete avait également été fouillé, les Daleks lui avaient pris son bracelet temporel, ils n'avaient plus aucun moyen de s'enfuir et de sauver les prisonniers. Ils étaient littéralement piégés. Seules Rose et Gwen étaient encore en liberté. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose.

Le Docteur, de son côté, espérait que les deux jeunes s'étaient réfugiées dans le Tardis, comme il l'avait ordonné à Jackie quelques minutes plus tôt. Il jeta un regard au Daleks, qui s'activaient autour du convertisseur. Il regarda ensuite le groupe de prisonniers, visiblement terrifiés, et repéra très vite Ianto et Pete, accompagnés d'un jeune homme à la peau mate. _Mickey_, comprit-il. Une jeune femme les accompagnait, terrifiée également. Elle s'accrochait désespérément au bras de Mickey. Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant.

Il approcha sa main de son oreillette et l'activa discrètement. Personne ne sembla s'en rendre compte, même pas le Dalek qui restait près d'eux. À l'autre bout de l'oreillette, Jackie se rendit compte que l'oreillette du Docteur venait de s'allumer.

-Docteur ? demanda-t-elle.

Personne ne répondit. Le Docteur, de son côté, leva d'un seul coup les mains en l'air en soupirant. Les Daleks se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui.

-Parfait, dit-il, et Jackie l'entendit également.

Jack et les autres parurent stupéfaits par cette soudaine prise de paroles.

-On peut parler, maintenant ? proposa le Gallifréen.

-QUE VOULEZ-VOUS ? demanda le chef des Daleks.

-Voyez-vous, j'en ai assez de ce silence pesant. J'aime bien parler aux gens, vraiment…

Bien entendu, personne ne comprit un mot de ce que venait de dire le Docteur, à part Jackie, qui s'exclama :

-Vous voulez que vous connecte avec Rose et Gwen, c'est ça ?

-Bien sûr, certaines personnes comprennent ce que je dis ! Par ailleurs, je vous demanderai la sécurité d'un téléphone mobile !

Tout le monde observait le Docteur, complétement éberlués. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? De son côté, Jackie s'excitait comme une puce :

-Oui, oui, Docteur ! Elles sont dans le Tardis ! C'est très intelligent de nous parler comme ça ! Brillant ! Je vous connecte tout de suite !

Après quelques manipulations sur son ordinateur, Rose et Gwen sursautèrent en entendant la voix du Docteur dans leurs oreillettes :

-Parfait ! Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, Daleks, et toutes autres personnes vivantes dans ce vaisseau !

Rose et Gwen levèrent un sourcil, étonnées.

-Il parle à nous tu crois ? demanda Gwen.

-Parfois, vous me semblez si bêtes, tous et Toutes ! insista le Docteur.

Les Daleks lui lançaient des regards incompréhensibles, ainsi que tous les humaines, sauf peut-être Jack qui commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir l'extra-terrestre déjanté. C'était très intelligent de sa part d'ailleurs !

-On vous écoute, Docteur ! lança Rose.

-QUE VOULEZ-VOUS DIRE, DOCTEUR ?

-Ce que je veux dire ? C'est que parfois il suffit de quelques manipulations pour qu'un téléphone puisse apparaître !

-J'ai pas tout compris, là, soupira Rose.

-Il suffit parfois d'être devant des portes ! continua le Docteur, tentant tant bien que mal de faire comprendre à Rose ce qu'il voulait sans que les Daleks ne le soupçonnent.

Rose comprit immédiatement et se plaça devant les portes du Tardis. La situation était quand même… très étrange. Les Daleks ne semblaient pas du tout comprendre où voulait en venir le Docteur.

-C'est bon ! dit-elle. Mickey est avec vous, Docteur ? S'il-vous-plait, répondez !

-Vous savez quel est sont mes mots favoris ? _**En quelque sorte**_ ! Curieux, non ?

Rose sauta de joie. Il était en vie !

-Merci, Docteur !

-Écoutez-moi, Daleks ! Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

-TRANSFORMER CES HUMAINS EN DALEKS POUR S'EMPARER DE LA TERRE ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Non, ça, ce n'est pas un bon programme ! Le mieux, c'est d'avancer de trois pas, puis de faire un pas à droite, et d'activer un petit levier noir et blanc !

-QUE RACONTEZ-VOUS, DOCTEUR ? demanda le chef des Daleks, complètement déboussolé.

-Une merveilleuse histoire ! rigola le Docteur tandis que Rose s'exécutait immédiatement.

Elle abaissa le levier noir et blanc juste en face d'elle et un soubresaut faillit la faire tomber. Elle s'accrocha à la console, et Gwen en fit autant.

-C'est bon ! s'exclama Rose.

-QUELLE HISTOIRE ?

-Une des plus belles histoires du monde. Celle de quelqu'un qui doit faire cinq pas à gauche…

Rose suivit ses instructions, minutieusement, et pendant quelques minutes, tout le monde écouta le Docteur raconter une histoire totalement invraisemblable pour guider Rose. Enfin, une histoire tellement étrange qu'elle était impossible à réexpliquer. Personne ne comprenait évidemment, à part Jack, Ianto et Pete. Mickey, lui, ne comprenait rien du tout. Les humains se doutaient bien que le Docteur était en train d'essayer de les sauver, mais les Daleks n'étaient pas aussi malins, apparemment. Ils paraissaient seulement énervés que le Docteur monopolise la parole, alors qu'ils étaient en train de régler le convertisseur. C'était incroyable à quel point le Docteur pouvait monter un plan sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Jack bouillonnait intérieurement. Il aurait voulu aider le Docteur, mais comment faire ? Soudain, alors que le Docteur continuait son monologue, il alluma son oreillette et s'exclama :

-Moi aussi, je veux raconter une histoire !

-Vraiment ? s'étonna le Docteur.

-Exactement !

Jackie comprit immédiatement et connecta le capitaine aux deux jeunes femmes :

-Dans cette histoire, il y a une autre jeune femme qui est brune, et elle, elle doit récupérer un objet !

Gwen se reconnut tout de suite :

-Je n'ai pas tout compris…. dit-elle.

-À un endroit précis, il y a des bijoux, qui appartiennent à un capitaine immortel !

-Oui, c'est ça ! s'exclama Gwen. On va apparaître près d'un endroit où il y aura les bracelets temporels !

-Où veut-il en venir ? demanda Rose, un peu perdue, tandis que Jack souriait.

Gwen avait tout compris !

-Certains bijoux sont nécessaires pour aider certaines personnes ! continua le Docteur, comprenant tout à coup ce que disait Jack.

-Alors, en nous matérialisant, on récupère les bracelets, on en donne un à Pete, un à Jack, et voilà ! dit Gwen

-CELA SUFFIT, DOCTEUR !

-Le capitaine n'a pas besoin de son bijou, vu que le téléphone mobile n'est plus programmé… dit le Docteur en regardant les Daleks.

Ils semblaient petit à petit comprendre qu'ils étaient en train de leur tendre un piège.

Rose comprit immédiatement.

-Vu qu'on a touché les autres manettes du Tardis, le programme qui est censé nous ramener à Cardiff n'est plus actif ! Le Docteur et Jack doivent donc nous rejoindre dans le Tardis pour piloter !

Gwen acquiesça.

-ARRÊTEZ VOTRE MANEGE, DOCTEUR !

Le Dalek tira soudainement sur Jack. En entendant le bruit du tir, Rose et Gwen crièrent à leur tour. Jack s'écroula, mais ni le Docteur, ni les membres de Torchwood ne bronchèrent. Ils sursautèrent simplement, un peu ébranlés, mais Jack était immortel, il se réveillerait très vite. Les prisonniers, eux, furent trop choqués pour réagir. Le seul problème, c'est que Gwen et Rose ne savaient pas qui venait de se faire tuer.

-Docteur ! cria Rose à travers l'oreillette.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! s'exclama Gwen.

Le Docteur ne voulait pas répondre pour ne pas alerter les Daleks mais en entendant les cris désespérés de Rose, il n'eut pas le choix :

-Jack, murmura-t-il.

Rose soupira de soulagement, quoiqu'un peu inquiète pour leur ami tout de même. Rose effectua alors la dernière manœuvre que lui avait demandé le Docteur, lançant un regard inquiet à Gwen. Elles espéraient que pour une fois, le plan marcherait !

Le Docteur, de son côté, se prépara mentalement et lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à Pete. Le membre de Torchwood semblait avoir compris.

Une seconde après, le Tardis apparut en plein milieu de la salle, semant la panique chez les Daleks.

-NOUS AVONS ÉTÉ PIEGE ! cria le chef des Daleks.

La suite se passa très vite. Rose et Gwen sortirent du Tardis, et se jetèrent sur les bracelets temporels posés près de là. Rose en lança un à Mickey, lançant par la même occasion un grand sourire à son ami, tandis que Gwen l'envoyait à Pete. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les prisonniers, Mickey, Pete et Ianto avait disparu.

-Vite ! lança le Docteur en voyant les Daleks se remettre de leur panique. Dans le Tardis !

Gwen attrapa Jack par les épaules et le tira jusqu'à l'intérieur du Tardis. Le Docteur voulut entrer à son tour, mais une douleur horrible le coula sur place.

-Non, pas maintenant ! jura-t-il.

Rose s'approcha de lui et l'aida à courir jusqu'au Tardis, inquiète. Le Docteur était presque entré, Rose juste derrière lui, lorsque le chef des Daleks cria :

-NON ! DOCTEUR !

Alors qu'ils semblaient enfin sortis d'affaire, le Dalek tira. Un jet mortel, incapable d'en réchapper.

-NON ! hurla le Docteur.

Son cri était si déchirant. Pourtant, Rose ne put rien faire. Le Docteur la poussa dans le Tardis, mais le jet mortel lui effleura le bras. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, le Docteur la jeta dans le Tardis, rentra à son tour et ferma la porte précipitamment.

Il se retourna, le souffle court, la douleur menaçant d'abattre ses dernières forces. Rose le regardait, totalement défigurée par la douleur. Elle s'écroula soudain, mais le Docteur la rattrapa.

-Non, non ! cria-t-il en l'allongeant au sol, lui tenant la tête entre ses mains. Rose !

Soudain, Jack se réveilla en sursaut, faisant sursauter Gwen.

-Que s'est-il passé ?! s'exclama Jack en se relevant.

-Elle a été touché par un jet Dalek !

-Vous allez la sauver, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Gwen.

-C'est un jet mortel !

-Il l'a simplement effleuré, Docteur ! protesta Gwen, qui avait vu toute la scène.

Le Docteur observa sans rien dire Rose. Son front se couvrait de sueur, elle murmura dans un gémissement de douleur :

-Docteur…

-Je vais vous sauver, Rose ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Il reposa sa tête sur le sol et voulut se relever, mais la douleur le rattrapa :

-Argh ! cria-t-il, s'écroulant à son tour.

-Et merde ! jura Jack en s'approchant. Docteur, que se passe-t-il ?

-Vous avez été touché ? demanda Gwen.

-Plus ou moins, répondit le Docteur en grimaçant.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le Docteur serra les poings et se releva.

-Jack, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Quand j'ai retrouvé les Daleks, au-dessus de la Terre, en 2046, j'ai voulu activer le bouton d'autodestruction, mais j'ai été touché par un Dalek. Il m'a juste effleuré, comme Rose, alors j'ai pu réfréner la douleur.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, au moins ? s'exclama Jack.

Le Docteur ne répondit pas et s'approcha de la console, en activant tout un tas de levier, tentant de réfréner le plus possible la douleur.

-Tu ne peux pas mourir ! protesta Jack.

-Je ne vais pas mourir. Enfin, pas exactement.

-Je sais très bien ce qui va se passer !

Jack connaissait la particularité des Seigneurs du Temps. Des secousses ébranlèrent tout le Tardis, envoyant ses passagers au sol, et le Docteur s'exclama :

-Jack, s'il-te-plait, active le bouton d'autodestruction ! Je n'en suis pas capable !

Il s'écroula à nouveau, déchiré par la douleur. Gwen poussa un cri, et Jack sortit précipitamment du Tardis. Ils étaient dans la salle des commandes ! Un seul Dalek montait la garde. Jack se précipita, évitant habilement les jets mortels. Il appuya sur le gros bouton noir, criant comme une bête sauvage :

-Allez pourrir en enfer, maudits Daleks !

Il se précipita vers le vaisseau, en se disant que cette mission était en train de virer au chaos total. Une fois à l'intérieur, une scène atroce l'attendait. Rose, gémissant de douleur, et le Docteur, pris de soubresauts incontrôlables. Tous les deux à terre. Et Gwen, essayant de calmer le Gallifréen et la Terrienne.

-Jack ! cria Gwen en pleurant. Ils vont tous les deux mourir !

-Ah non, ça, tu n'as pas le droit, Docteur !

Il se jeta sur le Seigneur du Temps et l'obligea à se relever.

-Jack… murmura le Docteur, tenant difficilement sur ses jambes. Je ne peux pas…

-Docteur, ce vaisseau va exploser dans deux minutes, alors tu as intérêt à nous sortir de là !

-Rose…

-Elle va mourir si tu ne te bouges pas !

Le Docteur se traîna jusqu'aux consoles du Tardis, aidé par le capitaine, tandis que Gwen tentait de garder Rose éveillée.

-Reste avec moi, Rose ! murmura-t-elle à la jeune femme, lui prenant la tête pour qu'elle reste éveillée.

-Docteur…

-Il va nous sortir de là, Rose !

En effet, le Docteur tritura les manettes du Tardis, et au bout d'un incroyable effort, il activa le levier. Le Tardis s'ébranla et le vaisseau Dalek explosa.

* * *

Il ne restait alors plus rien dans le parc, étant donné que l'explosion était programmé pour faire entièrement disparaître le vaisseau. Les cendres du vaisseau étaient devenues atomes de l'Univers. C'était à se demander si il y avait eu un vaisseau. Les soldats de Unit redevinrent de vrais soldats, totalement déboussolées et ne se souvenant de rien. Certains d'entre eux étaient morts dans le vaisseau. Le chef de Unit se réveilla juste avec un horrible mal de crâne, comme tous ses soldats d'ailleurs. Les prisonniers furent libérés par Ianto, Pete et Mickey. Alex rentra chez elle, en remerciant chaleureusement Mickey et ses amis, et en promettant qu'elle garderait contact avec eux. Ils effacèrent la mémoire de tous les Londoniens. Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas chose facile, mais après plusieurs jours de travails, il ne restait plus aucune trace de l'invasion Dalek.

Seul le Président des États-Unis et le Premier Ministre gardèrent leur mémoire. Et tous les humains de la Terre qui connaissait l'événement ne furent pas oubliés. Le Président des États-Unis prononça un discours, retransmis dans le monde entier, où il expliquait que les Daleks n'avaient jamais existé, qu'ils avaient tous été victimes d'une grande hallucination. Bien sûr, Torchwood avait fourni au Président un gadget hallucinatoire pour que tout le monde gobe cet horrible mensonge. Les Londoniens reprirent leur vie normale, sauf Alex, qui avait refusé d'oublier. Mickey avait tout fait pour la convaincre, mais elle voulait absolument se rappeler de tout ce qui s'était passé. Jackie garda également ses souvenirs intacts.

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'étaient devenus les Londoniens du centre-ville, censés être morts. Une étude prouva que finalement, les Daleks n'avaient tué qu'une vingtaine d'humains en tentant de les convertir. Tous les autres étaient restés en prisons. Les morts furent prononcés, avec des motifs bien évidemment faux. Les familles furent dévastées, mais on fit croire à des morts naturelles ou des accidents de voitures. Ianto eut beaucoup de chance : sa sœur, sa nièce et son neveu, qu'il croyait morts, s'en étaient sortis. Ils n'avaient plus aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

Tout rentra peu à peu dans l'ordre… sauf qu'ils avaient un énorme problème : le Tardis n'était pas revenu. Un mois après les événements, toujours aucune nouvelle du Docteur, de Rose, de Jack et de Gwen. Jackie, Pete, Mickey et Ianto étaient effondrés. Ils ne s'en étaient sûrement pas sortis. Ils étaient morts également dans l'explosion. Pourtant, Jackie semblait ne pas croire en cette théorie : le Docteur avait promis de veiller sur sa fille, elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Le Tardis voyageait dans le temps. Pour elle, ils allaient revenir, mais pas à la bonne époque. Ils les reverraient un jour, ils allaient forcément revenir, c'était certain. Mickey et Pete avaient tout fait pour la raisonner, mais rien n'y fit. Pourtant, quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient réunis au Hub de Torchwood 3, à Cardiff (Jackie, Pete et Mickey avaient décidé de rester avec Ianto), le miracle se produit.

Le Tardis réapparut.

* * *

Jack sortit le premier et demanda avec un grand sourire :

-Alors, on va a manqué, les amis ?

-Cela fait plus d'un mois ! s'exclama Pete.

-Je sais ! Enfin, pour nous, on s'est quitté seulement il y a quelques minutes, mais bon… Le Docteur a eu du mal à nous sauver, il s'est trompé d'époque… Je suis désolé !

-Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! s'exclama Ianto en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Ianto…

-Ne me fais plus jamais ça !

Jack l'écarta un peu et embrassa l'agent de Torchwood sur les lèvres, avant de lui murmurer :

-Promis…

-Où est Rose ? demanda Mickey.

-C'est vrai, où est ma fille ?

Le visage de Jack s'assombrit.

-Justement, on a un problème…

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Pete.

Ils entrèrent dans le Tardis. Rose était encore à terre, mourant à petit feu, Gwen à ses côtés, et le Docteur n'allait pas mieux. Assis sur le siège, il tentait de trouver une solution. Son visage blême et ses poings serrés montraient qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps...

-Réfléchis, réfléchis… murmurait-il. Jackie, Pete, je suis désolé… dit-il en levant la tête vers le couple qui était complètement effondré.

Ils sortirent tous du Tardis, le Docteur s'aidant de Jack. Le Capitaine expliqua la situation aux autres pendant que Gwen allongeait Rose sur le canapé. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi. Jackie était près de sa fille, et supplier le Docteur de la sauver.

-Docteur… murmurait Rose.

Jack s'exclama :

-Docteur, je t'en prie !

A ces mots, le Docteur releva la tête. Un éclair d'espoir venait de passer sur son visage. Il se releva en grimaçant sous l'effort.

-Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est dangereux, mais ça pourrait marcher ! J'ai une idée !

-Laquelle ? demanda Ianto.

-Je ne peux pas vous en parler.

-C'est ma fille ! s'exclama Jackie en essuyant ses larmes.

-Je sais, mais…

Il poussa un cri de douleur qui figea tout le monde.

-On a plus beaucoup de temps…

-Que veux-tu faire ? demanda Jack.

-Trop compliqué à expliquer…

-Dites-moi tout de suite ce que vous comptez faire ! hurla Mickey.

Le Docteur semblait réfléchir. Il gémit, sortit son tournevis, et se tourna vers Jack

-Écoute, je vais la sauver, je te le promets…

-Comment ça ?

-Nous serons de retour dans quelques minutes… Je suis désolé…

Jack comprit immédiatement.

-Docteur, non !

Il était trop tard. Le Docteur appuya sur un bouton du tournevis sonique. Jack et les autres grimacèrent sous le son strident qui leur arrachait les oreilles et le crâne.

-DOCTEUR ! hurla Jack en s'écroulant.

Le Docteur prit Rose dans ses bras, et se traîna jusqu'au Tardis. Il faillit s'écrouler avant d'arriver, mais au bout d'un long effort, enfin, il entra à l'intérieur, posa Rose au sol, verrouilla le Tardis et stoppa le tournevis sonique. Dehors, Jack hurlait au Docteur de revenir immédiatement. Mais à peine réussit-il à se relever que le Tardis disparaissait.

-Rose !

* * *

Le Docteur fut secoué lorsque le Tardis s'ébranla et il s'écroula. Enfin, tout redevint calme. Ils étaient en pleine espace. La douleur lui coupait le souffle. Il allait mourir. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était dangereux, pour lui comme pour elle, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait promis à Jack de la sauver. Il aida Rose à se relever. Elle lui lança un regard fatigué et il la prit dans ses bras :

-Docteur…

-Je vais vous sauver, Rose…

-Docteur…Votre… Vous avez deux cœurs !

-Je sais. Désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt. Vraiment. Rose Tyler, pitié, une fois que ce sera terminé, rappelez-vous…

-Quand quoi sera terminé ? Me rappeler quoi ?

-Ce sera toujours moi…

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Le Docteur la serra dans ses bras, lui cachant le visage. Il hurlait de douleur. Une lumière dorée éblouissante sortit du corps du Docteur, illuminant tout le Tardis. Rose, toujours dans ces bras, ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Petit à petit, la lumière se fit de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à ce que Rose ne voie plus rien.

Le Docteur la lâcha soudainement. Elle s'écroula, mais resta tout de même éveillée. Le Docteur étendit les bras. De ses mains sortaient une grande lumière dorée. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, Rose vit la lumière faiblir peu à peu… Puis, ce fut le noir complet…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Et voilà, oui, je sais, suspens, suspens ! Devinez qui arrive au dernier chapitre… Costume marron, cravate, converses, cheveux bruns, et grand manteau marron ! Et, pitié, je vous en supplie, si quelqu'un lit cette fiction (bon à part Rikurt36 bien sûr :p), laissez des reviews ! Juste un petit mot pour encourager ! :p A la semaine prochaine pour la faim de la fiction !


	9. Chapitre 8 : Ten

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà le dernier chapitre ! Il n'est pas très long, j'en suis désolée ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous ! Devinez qui arrive ! :p En même temps, le nom du chapitre est assez explicite… Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : Ten_

_**Le Docteur la lâcha soudainement. Elle s'écroula, mais resta tout de même éveillée. Le Docteur étendit les bras. De ses mains sortaient une grande lumière dorée. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, Rose vit la lumière faiblir peu à peu… Puis, ce fut le noir complet…**_

Rose cligna des yeux. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien… Une fois qu'elle se fut habituée à la luminosité, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans le Tardis. Comment était-ce possible ?

Elle se rappela alors de la lumière dorée… Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la suite. Elle s'était… évanouie ? Mais que s'était-il passé ? Où était le Docteur ? Il était mort ? Alors qu'elle se posait des tonnes de question, un homme apparut soudainement, lui lançant un grand sourire. Cheveux bruns en bataille, yeux couleurs chocolats, sourire éclatant, il était… vraiment mignon.

-Tu te sens comment ? demanda-t-il. On peut se tutoyer, non ? Enfin, sauf si ça te dérange bien sûr… ajouta-t-il en se passant la main derrière la nuque.

Rose se releva et s'éloigna le plus possible.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle en l'observant un peu mieux.

Il avait les mêmes vêtements que le Docteur…

-Tu n'as vraiment que cette question à la bouche depuis qu'on se connaît, non ?

Ces paroles… Elles lui disaient quelque chose.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau. Et où est le Docteur ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

-C'est moi, Rose… lui dit-il doucement.

-Comment ça ?

-Le Docteur…

-Non, vous n'êtes pas le Docteur.

-J'avoue que c'est un peu dur à expliquer, avoua l'inconnu en se passant une main derrière la nuque. Disons qu'un Seigneur du Temps est immortel ! Enfin, pas exactement, mais, on va dire que j'ai une capacité qui me permet de ne pas mourir, enfin, de revivre… Tu comprends ?

-Non ! Je ne comprends pas, non ! Vous n'êtes pas le Docteur ! Vous ne lui ressemblez pas du tout ! Alors dîtes-moi où il est ?!

-Bon, ça, c'est clair… Disons que je peux tromper la mort ! Ce Dalek m'avait tiré dessus, j'allais mourir ! Alors pour tromper la mort, mon corps s'est changé… Je n'ai plus le même visage, plus le même corps… C'est une régénération ! Mais je suis toujours le Docteur, c'est toujours moi ! Avec les mêmes souvenirs, les mêmes pensées ! C'est exactement comme avant !

Rose leva un sourcil.

-Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ?

-Non. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous croirez ?

-Peut-être parce que j'ai toujours les mêmes habits, parce que nous sommes dans le Tardis, seul, alors qui d'autre que moi, le Docteur, peut se trouver ici en ta présence ?

Rose croisa les bras et il s'approcha soudain d'elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres…

-Rappelle-toi la première chose qu'on a échangé tous les deux, quand je t'ai empêché de te faire tuer par ces soldats de Unit et par mon propre Tardis… On s'est souri…

-Ça ne prouve rien du tout ! s'emporta Rose.

-Les humains ne sont vraiment que des têtes de mule ! Voyons, comment pourrais-je… Oh, je sais ! Regarde-moi !

Il plongea ses yeux chocolats dans ceux également chocolats de Rose.

-Que vois-tu, Rose ?

Elle l'observa sans rien dire. C'était si étrange… les yeux du Docteur étaient bleus, ceux-là étaient bruns, et pourtant… Un visage si jeune, même pas la quarantaine, mais… Ses yeux semblaient si âgés, comme si, ils étaient si vieux, datés d'un autre temps… Et, elle voyait une telle souffrance, une telle solitude dans ces yeux… Elle sentit ses yeux devenir humide et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. C'était… impossible ! Elle posa sa main sur son torse. Deux cœurs.

-Docteur… murmura-t-elle.

-Hello ! s'exclama en lui lançant un grand sourire et en effaçant les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur la joue de Rose avec son pouce.

-C'est impossible !

-Non, seulement improbable !

Rose sourit. Aucun doute, c'était bien le Docteur.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Ça te plait ? demanda-t-il en montrant son nouveau corps.

Rose n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Il avait changé de corps, tout était différent…

-Très…

-Très quoi ?

-Différent…

-Je ne suis pas beau, c'est ça ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me voir dans une glace, ça fait environ dix minutes que tu es évanouie, alors… Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

En effet, Rose était morte de rire.

-Vous… Enfin tu… Tu es très mignon ! déclara-t-elle.

-Oh, dit-il en rougissant, ce qui la fit encore plus rire.

-Docteur…

-Arrête de te moquer de moi ! rigola-t-il en faisant semblant de l'attraper par le bras.

S'ensuivit une course poursuite à travers le Tardis, où Rose se rendit compte que le vaisseau était vraiment très grand. Le Docteur la rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, n'osant pas gâcher ce moment.

-J'ai eu peur que tu meurs, murmura Rose.

-Moi aussi. De te perdre déjà.

Cette déclaration la prit au dépourvu et elle rougit à son tour.

-C'est étrange, on se connaît à peine… dit-elle, troublée.

-Moi aussi, je trouve ça étrange…

-On se fait déjà confiance… Et je t'ai rencontré ce matin…

-À croire que le destin voulait qu'on se rencontre…

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je trompe la mort…

-Non, je veux dire, comment est-ce possible que je sois encore en vie ?

-Oh… Disons que ma puissance régénératrice…

-La lumière ?

-Oui. Eh bien disons que je m'en suis servi pour te soigner. En te prenant dans mes bras, la lumière a aussi fonctionné sur toi et t'a sauvé la vie.

-Tu l'avais déjà fait avant ?

-Jamais. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de mourir en même temps que quelqu'un d'autre et donc ainsi de la sauver. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser…

-Quoi ?

-Je suis comme tu le veux.

-Pardon ? demanda Rose.

-Je me suis régénéré dans tes bras, en accord avec ton esprit… Tu m'as donc construit à ton image, en influençant ma régénération grâce à ton esprit.

-Oh…

-Je parie que tu rougis.

-C'est faux !

Le Docteur rigola et soudain Rose se dégagea de son étreinte.

-Mes parents ! Mickey ! Jack et Torchwood !

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On est dans l'espace. On pourra rentrer quelques minutes après notre départ.

-Dans l'espace ?

Rose s'approcha des portes du Tardis et les ouvrit. Elle en resta bouche bée. Devant elle s'étendait… l'espace…

-C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

-C'est ici qu'il y avait ma planète, dit-il en se rappelant sa chère Gallifrey.

-Je suis désolée…

-Ne le sois pas !

-Comment peut-on respirer ?

-C'est le Tardis qui nous donne de l'air.

-C'est vraiment magnifique !

Soudain, elle sentit le Docteur se tendre visiblement. Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda Rose.

Le Docteur se passa à nouveau une main derrière la nuque. _Une nouvelle manie_, pensa Rose.

-Disons que… Comme je te le disais… Le destin a certainement voulu qu'on se rencontre…

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Tu pourrais rester… proposa-t-il, visiblement gêné.

-Rester ?

-Voyager avec moi, dans le Tardis. Je pourrais te montrer des planètes, des univers, des étoiles, toute la Création si tu veux… On pourrait aller voir ce qui s'est passé en l'an 0, ou alors la fin du monde, la Troisième Guerre mondiale, la planète Minuit, la Cascade de Méduse…

Il lui lança un regard.

-Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé. Si tu veux retourner chez toi, je peux te ramener… Mickey t'attends…

-Tu sais ce que tu es, Docteur ?

-Non ?

-Un imbécile ! dit-elle en souriant.

-Oh…

-Bien sûr que je reste ! Ce truc voyage dans le temps, Mickey ne m'attendra que quelques minutes !

-C'est vrai ?!

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

-Oh, Rose, merci, merci, c'est magnifique !

Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Je reviens tout de suite, d'accord ? Je vais me changer !

Il disparut dans les couloirs du Tardis. Elle dut attendre au moins dix minutes, avant qu'il ne revienne, avec de nouveaux habits. Costume marron, cravate noire, long manteau marron et… converses rouges.

-Ça te plait ?

-Tu es magnifique ! rigola-t-elle. Enfin, les converses…

-Quoi ? C'est cool les converses ! Alors, où veux-tu aller ? demanda-t-il en fermant les portes du Tardis et en bondissant vers la console. Comme je te l'ai dit, il y a plein de choses à voir !

-J'ai déjà ma petite idée, proposa-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, souriant comme un gamin.

-Tu m'as parlé d'une certaine planète que tu devais aller voir, avant d'être interrompu par ces maudits Daleks !

-Oh, je vois ! Molto Bene ! Alors, direction Barcelona ! Allons-y, Alonso !

FIN

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de cette fiction ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu cette fiction, en particulier Rikurt36, qui n'a jamais manqué à l'appel ! Les autres, si vous pouviez mettre des petites reviews globales, ce serait sympa ! J'espère revenir très bientôt pour de nouvelles fictions, peut-être prochainement, qui sait ? :p A bientôt !


End file.
